


La rosa y el cuchillo.

by GardeniaBlin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Russian Mafia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaBlin/pseuds/GardeniaBlin
Summary: Yuri Plisetski se involucra en el mundo de la mafia roja por querer saldar una deuda de su abuelo. Pronto los lujos y la personalidad magnética de JJ, el jefe de la zona, comienzan a atraerlo a una espiral cada vez más profunda y caótica.





	1. Chapter 1

**Pactos**

 

 

Por más de dos minutos no supo qué decir ante la mirada interrogante de su nieto mientras pasaba la compresa con alcohol por la ceja abierta.

-Pudiste haberme dicho y hubiera buscado trabajo- dijo en un gemido reprimido.

-¿Y que dejaras el colegio? De ninguna manera, Yuratchka, eres mi responsabilidad y a mí me corresponde hacerme cargo- suspiró pesadamente ante el ardor del alcohol ahora en su mejilla.

-Abuelo- se hincó delante suyo, sujetando las manos, la quijada le comenzó a temblar- hubiéramos encontrado la maldita manera, siempre hemos salido adelante tú y yo ¿por qué debías pedirle ayuda a esos bastardos? ¡Mira cómo te dejaron sin importarles tu edad!-

-Mi Yuratchka, te prometo que lo solucionaremos ¿no puedes tener un poco más de fe en tu viejo?- palmeó su hombro tratando de sonreír.

-Siempre la he tenido- se inclinó para abrazarlo- Es sólo que desearía que a veces tú también la tuvieras en mí- Se levantó rumbo a la estrecha cocina- ¿Está bien ensalada para cenar?-

 

Yuri era apenas un bebé cuando su madre lo abandonó ya que su padre no lo reconoció,su abuelo se hizo cargo de él desde entonces.El empleo que tenía en una fundidora cercana les permitía una vida muy modesta pero llena de amor. Cuando el chiquillo entró a la adolescencia los años se le hicieron presentes y al final recibió su liquidación. Pudo mantenerlos a flote con sus ahorros , sin embargo estos se iban acabando al igual que sus esperanzas de conseguir un nuevo empleo. Su nieto era la persona más importante en su vida y se había jurado protegerlo y procurarlo hasta que él lo pudiera hacer por sí mismo, así que reunió el coraje para pedirle una entrevista al jefe de la mafia de aquella zona para un préstamo. Por un tiempo todo estuvo en calma e incluso olvidó aquello. Hasta que esa mañana, pocos minutos después de despedir a Yuri en la puerta , un muchacho joven con cara de pocos amigos lo interceptó , exigiendo el pago. Como era de esperarse, no contaba con absolutamente nada y sin más comenzó a golpearlo. Apenas pudo escuchar a su nieto gritando desde la otra esquina, corriendo. Suspiró ante el tono suave del chico indicándole que la cena estaba lista, se sentaron a la mesa, la plática cotidiana, normal, las risas por sus ocurrencias. Una vez que terminaron, el menor no le permitió levantar ni siquiera su plato.

 

-Me consientes demasiado, Yuratchka- besó su mejilla antes de volver al sillón para encender la televisión.

-Es porque te quiero mucho, abuelito- le sonrió, recargado en el marco de la puerta- antes de que se me olvide, mañana debo quedarme un poco más tarde en la escuela-

 

No le costó dar con la dirección, era un secreto a voces que aquella casa en apariencia abandonada, era el punto de reunión de la mafia roja. Tragó con fuerza , acomodándose la mochila sobre el hombro y trató de no temblar, tocó dos veces y el mismo muchacho malencarado del día anterior le abrió. No pudo evitar mirarlo con furia.

-¿Qué?- dijo grosero.

-Vine a ver a JJ- le sostuvo la mirada, retándolo, con la espalda derecha, sin intimidarse.

-¿Qué quieres?- se irguió más frente a él.

-Eso sólo lo voy a hablar con él, déjame pasar, llevo prisa- al tocarle el costado para intentar abrirse paso, sintió la consistencia metálica de un arma y dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, arrancándole una risotada al otro.

-¿No andabas muy valiente? Jajaja, creo que le harás pasar un rato muy divertido al jefe- le hizo una reverencia, dejándole pasar. Le dio una mirada resentida. La sala estaba sucia, llena de latas, cucharas, basura y frente al televisor había dos hombres jóvenes, con la misma pinta que quien le recibió, los miraron un segundo y siguieron en lo suyo.

Llegando al pasillo se notaba limpio, la madera parecía recién colocada y los cuadros en la pared lucían costosos. La puerta del fondo, donde se detuvieron, tenía una corona de oro incrustada. Se apretó la parte baja de la camisa escolar cuando su acompañante pidió permiso de entrar. Todos en el lugar habían oído de JJ, pero muy pocos le habían visto. Sentado en su escritorio de caoba oscura, con su traje deportivo y el cabello oscuro mal peinado, estaba entretenido con unos papeles. No esperaba que el mando de una organización tan reputada fuera alguien tan joven.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa, Sergei?-

-Hay alguien que vino a verlo- Yuri sintió que la valentía lo abandonaba, pero se obligó a no perder la postura, dio un paso adelante, aclarándose la garganta para demandar la atención de JJ. Levantó la vista para toparse con aquél adolescente espigado, porcelanizado, el cabello rubio le cubría la mitad del rostro, pero adivinaba las facciones delicadísimas, casi pinceladas. Y esos ojos verdes destellando, de alguna manera que no comprendía, estaban destellando. Dominando su emoción, volvió la mirada a los papeles en sus manos.

-¿Qué quieres, niño?- su tono aburrido irritó a Yuri, pero sabía que no era el momento de mostrarse altanero.

-Me llamo Yuri Plisetsky, mi abuelo vino hace unos meses por un préstamo. No tenemos dinero para pagarlo así que vine a ofrecerme como trabajador-

-No te gustan los rodeos ¿cierto? - su mirada azul oscuro se le clavó con burla, apretó los labios para no insultarlo.

-Puedo vigilar, hacer labores domésticas, sé cocinar-

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Quince-

-Jajaja, quizá no te has dado cuenta que esta es una organización criminal, no una guardería- le recorrió el cuerpo con la vista- además no tienes nada de madera para esto. Sergei, por favor acompaña a nuestro amiguito a la puerta-

-Puedo hacer lo que sea. Es porque todavía soy joven que te convengo, me puedes moldear como quieras- azotó las manos en el escritorio, JJ le miró complacido.- sólo deja a mi abuelo fuera de esto y haré lo que quieras-

-¿Lo que quiera?- se levantó del escritorio, con una expresión petulante, sarcástica, hasta quedar frente a frente. Era mucho más alto que él, bajo su traje adivinaba un cuerpo bastante trabajado e intuía que también iba armado, dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Para decir esas cosas con tanta seguridad tiemblas demasiado, mírate- lo sujetó del mentón, obligando a mirarle- pareces un gatito asustado. ¿Por qué no nos dejas a solas un momento, Sergei?- el aludido salió del lugar, dejando que el portazo le resonara en la espina dorsal como una advertencia. JJ se acercó al minibar situado a la izquierda de su escritorio, sacó un par de vasos de vidrio cortado y los llenó en partes iguales con vodka. Negó con la cabeza, riendo bajo y vació el contenido de uno de ellos en el otro, llenando de vuelta el otro con agua gasificada. Se lo extendió al rubio.

-No me sirves como subordinado ni necesitamos una mucama. Sin embargo, me tocó el corazón el amor que le tienes a tu abuelo, así que te propongo un trato- bajó el contenido del vaso con mucha lentitud por su garganta, sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada del menor- mi esposa, bendita sea, está esperando a nuestro primer hijo. Es una mujer maravillosa, sin embargo el embarazo la ha vuelto algo huraña. Tú puedes comprender que como hombre, tengamos ciertas necesidades…-

-¿Qué clase de porquería me estás insinuando, pervertido?- arrojó el vaso al piso, con genuino asombro. JJ le soltó una bofetada sin mediarlo.

-Ten cuidado con esa lengua, gatito. Te estoy dando opciones ya que no tienes muchas. Lo único que te estoy pidiendo son unos cuantos mimos ¿ya sabes?- pasó el pulgar por los labios rosas, haciéndole sonrojar-A cambio te ofrezco cubrir todos los gastos de tu abuelo y tuyos. Tendrás todo lo que quieras y obviamente su deuda quedará saldada,sólo deberán mudarse más cerca de mí-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-

-Uh… Cinco meses- Yuri se quedó pensativo un momento, con la mirada clavada en el suelo y las mejillas completamente arreboladas-¿tenemos un trato?- le extendió la mano. Sin vacilar, a pesar de su evidente nerviosismo, estiró su mano, estrechándola.

-Trato-

 

 _Oh, por cierto, ya solucioné nuestro problema, abuelo, sólo debí aceptar ser la ramera del jefe._ De camino a su casa, no encontraba las palabras para exponerle la situación a su abuelo. Ni en un millón de años aceptaría algo así. Siempre se había acomplejado por su apariencia delicada, femenina y justo ahora, más que nunca, la sentía como una maldición. Qué podía ser tan malo, trataba de darse ánimos. Los adultos parecían disfrutar mucho de aquello y sin duda era mejor que estar golpeando o matando gente. Además sólo serían cinco meses y podría olvidarse de aquello, ya se las ingeniaría para buscar un trabajo y ocuparse de él y su abuelo. Suspiró al dar vuelta la llave y entrar. Encontró a su abuelo con un libro en la piernas, se había quedado dormido en el sillón. Sobre la mesa del comedor había dos vasos de Kéfir todavía humeando. Con suavidad retiró el libro y lo acomodó en el pequeño librero. Entró a la habitación que compartían, apenas dividida en dos por una cortina y de la cama tomó una cobija . La puso en las piernas de su abuelo, quien abrió los ojos al sentir el contacto.

-Yuri, te estuve esperando- se estiró, haciendo sonar los huesos en su espalda- hice tu bebida favorita, seguro a ti te hubiera quedado mejor-

-No digas tonterías, debe estar deliciosa- le ayudó a incorporarse- ¿ me acompañas a cenar?- se sentaron en la mesa, el chico apenas abría los labios para darle sorbos inapetentes a su cena.

-¿ Pasa algo? Estás muy callado -

-Abuelo…- dejó el vaso - hay algo que debo decirte- manteniendo la espalda derecha, sin acobardarse. Nikolai no había criado a un hombre incapaz de responsabilizarse de sus acciones y se lo iba a demostrar, aunque la cara le ardía- fui a hablar con JJ- Dejó el vaso y abrió la boca, Yuri le interrumpió- llegamos a un acuerdo, pero debemos mudarnos con ellos-

-Mi niño ¿ pero qué hiciste?- se cubrió la boca, para ahogar el sollozo- ¿ qué te hice hacer?-

-No, yo lo decidí por mí mismo- sujetó sus manos- sólo por esta vez, ten fe en mí, te lo suplico-apretó con más fuerzas- sólo serán cinco meses y después nos olvidaremos de esto para siempre-

-Yura- besó sus dedos, con la voz entrecortada- sólo prométeme que no te involucrarás demasiado-

-Te lo aseguro- sonrió- todavía tengo hambre ¿ sobró un poco más?-

-No, lo siento, pero acábate el mío, estoy queriendo perder peso- le extendió el vaso, tratando de devolverle la sonrisa. Se levantó de la mesa.

-¿ Me lees un cuento antes de dormir? Como cuando era pequeño- el anciano se inclinó a revolverle los cabellos con dulzura.

 

El sonido insistente de la puerta lo obligó a levantarse de la cama. Acomodó la cobija sobre el cuerpo de Yuri y se dirigió a abrir. No supo cómo reaccionar ante la figura de aquél moreno alto con un traje tan llamativo.

-Hola Nikolai ¿ te acuerdas de mí? Hice un trato muy interesante con tu nieto y vine a ayudarles con la mudanza, ya tengo afuera la camioneta esperando-

-Señor Leroy… no pensé que sería tan pronto- apartó al mayor para entrar, descortés.

-Sí, me gusta todo rápido ¿ Dónde está mi gatito?- la casa era muy pequeña, apenas el recibidor, la cocina y la habitación. Entró rápidamente, seguido de Nikolai, que miraba con aprensión a JJ moverse tan despreocupado. Sergei le sujetó del hombro, diciéndole que comenzara a juntar sus cosas en lo que el jefe y aquél chiquillo charlaban. Reunió todo su aliento en una oración, dejándose conducir. Los rayos del sol le caían sobre el rostro, al chocar con su cabello le lastimaba por el brillo, se acercó más a la cama. Acarició la mejilla blanquísima, apreciando en su totalidad las facciones del adolescente y la fragilidad que exhalaba con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, hecho un ovillo abrazando una almohada.

-Despierta, gatito, es hora de irnos- Sus largas y doradas pestañas luchaban por separarse y enfocarse en la voz que le llamaba, sin reconocer la figura. Se sobresaltó, alejándose al otro extremo de la cama- toma todo lo que quieras llevarte, partimos en cuarenta minutos- le lanzó un beso antes de salir de la habitación, dejándolo con el corazón desbocado por la impresión y esos escasos segundos para asimilar la situación. Su abuelo, pensó, y sin ocuparse de los zapatos, saltó fuera de la habitación para encontrarlo guardando sus libros en una caja, ayudado por Sergei.

\- Yuratchka- lo abrazó, ecuánime- no andes descalzo, te vas a resfriar- admiraba la entereza de carácter de su abuelo, decidió adoptarla él mismo, asintió en silencio, buscando otra caja para ir a guardar sus cosas, tratando de no pensar demasiado. No les tomó más de veinte minutos terminar de empacar. Afuera se encontró a JJ recargado en otro automóvil, uno muy lujoso. Sergei terminó de cargar la última caja en la camioneta y le abrió la puerta a Nikolai.

-¿ No iré con él?- cuestionó Yuri, angustiado.

-Por supuesto que no, a menos que quieras que escuche las tareas que voy a asignarte - le abrió la puerta , sin perder el porte burlón. Yuri bufó y se despidió con una seña de mano de su abuelo. Se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, con las manos fuertemente cerradas en el asiento.

-Escucha, gatito.- encendió un cigarro y le dio una larga calada- Las reglas son estas. No puedes entrar a ninguna habitación que no se te permita, no puedes escuchar absolutamente nada que no te sea dicho a ti, no puedes abandonar la casa solo.No digas nada de lo que ocurra entre nosotros en la alcoba-

-¿ Qué es lo que debo hacer?- se sonrojó, mordiéndose los labios- ¿ debo tener sexo contigo? ¿ con alguien más?-

-Jajajaja, me enloquece tu actitud. No debes tener sexo con nadie, ya te dije que conmigo sólo serán unos mimos- lo miró de reojo y notó que no comprendía-¿nunca has tenido novia?-

-N…no-

\- ¿Al menos sabes lo que es un oral?- en ese punto Yuri estaba tan avergonzado que juró en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar- descuida, gatito, yo te iré enseñando-

-Como sea, ya hicimos un trato- se recargó en el asiento, tratando de calmarse. Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaban saliendo de la ciudad, por los letreros supo que los estaban llevando hacia el oriente- ¿ Vamos a Bilibino?-

-No esperabas que tuviéramos nuestra casa en un lugar tan obvio como Moscú o San Petersburgo- le señaló una enorme mansión unos metros más adelante, semioculta por la vegetación.

 

Nunca había visto una puerta tan grande, estaba custodiada por un par de guardias que enseguida reconocieron el auto de JJ, abriendo la reja para dejarlos pasar. El patio era enorme, lleno de flores, árboles y fuentes. Apagó el motor y le indicó que bajara. Su abuelo se acercó a él, con la misma expresión de asombro. La casa , repleta de ventanales y columnas, de un mármol rosado y blanquecino, quedaba todavía a un par de pasos. Los sirvientes de la casa ya les esperaban. JJ y Sergei caminaban delante de ellos. El lujo de la fachada palideció con el interior. Oro y mármol, alfombras de pieles. Cuadros, mesas y candelabros de vidrio, dos pisos, con unas enormes escaleras , la planta baja contaba con cuatro largos pasillos y el recibidor. Se sintió tan fuera de lugar, tan intimidado, mas el apretón en el hombro por parte de su abuelo lo hizo seguir adelante.

 

-Sus habitaciones serán las últimas dos del pasillo izquierdo. Escojan la que quieran-

-Mi nieto y yo no necesitamos tanto espacio, estamos acostumbrados a una vida más modesta-

-Querido Nikolai- JJ rodeó los hombros del adulto- su maravilloso chiquillo hizo todo esto porque usted estuviera tranquilo ¿ en serio va a rechazar su esfuerzo? - sin verlo, adivinaba el gesto colérico del rubio, optó por soltarlo- la planta baja, incluyendo el patio, es por completo suya, ustedes decidan cómo la distribuyen, sin embargo está terminantemente prohibido para ustedes subir las escaleras sin autorización.Si desean cualquier cosa, no duden pedírselo a cualquier empleado, todos están para servirles. Ahora, me encantaría quedarme a mostrarles el lugar, pero debemos hacer negocios, estáte listo después de la cena, gatito, hoy tendrás tu primera lección- se despidió con un gesto, subiendo las escaleras junto a Sergei.

 

Más relajados, Yuri y su abuelo se dispusieron a mirar el interior. En uno de los pasillos se encontraba la cocina, con una alacena repleta de vinos y otras botellas. La siguiente habitación era el comedor, igual de ostentoso , de madera fina, con más sillas de las que alguna vez esperaban ocupar. El siguiente pasillo eran los baños. Dos bañeras de mármol y oro para no desentonar, con múltiples estantes llenos de sales y otros aditamentos para el baño.

-Yura, si no cierras la boca se te va a caer- le reprendió su abuelo, divertido. El adolescente se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa tímida.

-Lo siento, es sólo que nunca imaginé que alguien pudiera vivir así. - Tratando esta vez de disimular mejor su inquietud, fueron al pasillo de las habitaciones. La primera era muy amplia, igual que el resto de la casa, con una mullida alfombra de piel, la cama también tapizada de pieles , los muebles eran de madera fina tallada. Había una puerta que daba a un baño personal. Y en medio de todo, un gran espejo de plata con bellos adornos de tigres y nieve. Pasó los dedos por el relieve, ensoñado

\- Yo quiero esta-declaró. Su abuelo asintió y le besó la frente, indicando que iría a establecerse en la habitación contigua, que hiciera lo mismo.

-Después que termines podemos salir al jardín- le revolvió los cabellos antes de salir.

Se dejó caer en la cama, sintiendo cómo se hundía en ella y por más que estirara los brazos, no alcanzaba a tocar los extremos. Pidan lo que quieran, había dicho JJ y él ya estaba planeando todos los pirozhkis que pediría, por lo regular sólo podía comerlos en su cumpleaños. Se cubrió con la cobija, pensando que realmente nunca había sido ambicioso y siempre le alcanzó con lo que su abuelo le ofrecía, un hombre de principios que le educó bajo la premisa del trabajo duro y ahora, sin mayores complicaciones, estaba hundido en un paisaje hedonista con el que ni siquiera había soñado. Con pereza se levantó rumbo al baño , fue desnudándose para entrar a la regadera, otro día le insistiría a su abuelo que probaran la bañera y la llenaran de burbujas.

JJ llegó cuando estaban comenzando la cena, enturbiando el ambiente. Apenas respondían sus preguntas, sin mirarlo. Rodó los ojos, fastidiado ante la quinta broma que no le reían. Observó fijamente a Yuri mientras terminaba su último bocado.

-Nikolai, ya es hora de que me lleve a su nieto, dele su beso de despedida- la mirada angustiada que se dedicaron lo hizo reír, cuánto drama innecesario- No se preocupe tanto, mañana lo va a tener de vuelta- se levantó de la mesa, palmeándole la espalda al mayor.

\- Yuri, vamos- se despidió con la mano de su abuelo, con los nervios en la punta del estómago. JJ rodeó sus hombros, guiandolo por la amplia escalera y hasta ese momento notó que no eran dos, sino tres pisos. En el último, caminaron por un pasillo idéntico a los de la planta baja, le abrió la puerta del baño

\- Lávate bien los dientes y ponte la ropa que está encima del estante. Tienes diez minutos, no me hagas esperar- el tono fue autoritario, asintió y obedeció.

 

A solas en el baño, se lavó la cara más de tres veces, respirando hondo. Ni siquiera había dado su primer beso, movió la cabeza, tratando de alejar esa clase de pensamientos, lo mejor era desconectarse o no podría lograrlo. Exhaló, inhaló por novena vez y buscó la ropa del estante. Al menos no era nada llamativo, un croptop negro y un pantalón negro de cuero,muy del estilo de ropa que compraría él mismo. Se dirigió una última mirada al espejo, ya estaba en tiempo. JJ le evaluó, complacido, y lo condujo al final del pasillo, sujetándolo de la cintura. Supo que era su oficina por la corona de oro clavada. El estilo era mucho más sobrio que el resto de la casa, todos los muebles eran de madera y el piso no tenía alfombra. Un minibar y varios libreros, además del escritorio , una chimenea apagada y dos sillas. Se quedó al lado de la puerta, esperando alguna orden, no quería sobrepasarse. JJ abrió el minibar, llenó una copa de vino y se sentó tras el escritorio, paladeó el líquido y meditando unos segundos, le hizo una seña a Yuri para que se acercara, apenas dio unos pasos hacia el escritorio.

-No seas tan tímido, acércate más- se palmeó los muslos, indicándole que se sentara en sus piernas. Tragó con fuerza, obedeció, mirando fijamente el suelo, JJ sujetó su mentón , apreciando los tonos rojizos que se encendían más contra la blancura de su piel y lo oscuro de la habitación

\- Dios, en verdad eres una belleza- acarició su mejilla, sujetándolo de la cintura para pegarlo más a su cuerpo, la nariz contra el cuello del rubio, disfrutando su aroma y el estremecimiento.

\- Shh, shh, gatito, no te voy a lastimar- fue subiendo por su cuello hasta alcanzar sus labios, clavó las uñas en su pierna sin notarlo al sentir el sabor amaderado del vino de su lengua, cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. El moreno tomó sus brazos y los puso alrededor de su cuello, sin dejar de besarlo. Sus manos subían y bajaban por la suave piel de su espalda, sintiendo los pequeñísimos vellos encrisparse. Se separó, sonriendo y buscó en uno de los cajones, un lápiz labial.

\- Sé un niño bueno y abre la boca- Yuri en ese punto sentía un calor extraño hormiguearle desde la punta de los dedos a una parte más baja sin que realmente pudiera comprender por qué no estaba tan asustado como creía. Despegó los labios, todavía húmedos de saliva y dejó que el otro pasara el labial, tiñéndole de melocotón- todos tenemos nuestros fetiches ¿no?- dejó un beso más breve antes de darle un último trago a su copa.

\- Levántate un momento- se quedó frente él mientras lo veía deshacerse del cinturón y bajar el cierre de su pantalón, volteó la mirada.

-Quiero que me mires- el tono autoritario no dejaba paso a ninguna contradicción, así que obligó a sus músculos dieran la vuelta y enfocaran la vista en el adulto. La escasa luz del exterior le daba un tono más oscuro a su piel acanelada y la sombra alargaba su cuerpo. Podía escuchar la camisa crujir contra sus bíceps, los rasgos contraídos por la concentración. Y sus manos subiendo y bajando sobre su ropa interior, marcando en relieve su miembro. No había prestado atención a sus gustos hasta ese momento, pero sin duda podía decir que aquél hombre era hermoso, masculino. Con la voz ronca le indicó que se arrodillara y puso su mano sobre su ropa interior. Aquella dureza le hizo dar un respingo, pero no la apartó.

-No sé nada de esto, tendrás qué ser muy explícito con lo que quieres-

-Uhm- ronroneó, recostándose más contra el respaldo, cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza- ¿ al gatito le gusta que le hablen sucio? Jajaja. Sácalo. Acaricia con cuidado y cuando ya lo sientas bien duro, quiero que lo pongas en tu boca, yo te iré guiando después-

-Como ordene su Alteza. Sólo no seas muy brusco-

 

Camino a su nueva habitación, agradeció tener espacio privado para calmar la erección que le provocó aquél encuentro con JJ.


	2. Chapter 2

Los días transcurrían de una forma completamente nueva para ellos. Casi de inmediato JJ mandó llenar los roperos de la habitación de Yuri y pronto cumplió su palabra de “ pide lo que quieras” clases privadas, lecciones de artes marciales, un celular nuevo, incluso un precioso gatito de angora. Su abuelo veía con reprobación que aceptara aquellos regalos ante lo que Yuri sólo se encogía de hombros “ no puedo desairar al jefe” zanjando el tema. Sus encuentros fueron aumentando, de un par de ocasiones a la semana, a más de una vez por día. Se estaba acostumbrado rápidamente y sobre todo pero en secreto, estaba comenzando a disfrutarlo. 

-Yuri , termina al menos tu té, apenas has comido- le reprendió su abuelo ante el plato lleno de su nieto.

-Es que tengo que cuidar la línea- le acarició el brazo. Se enderezó más en el asiento al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

-Buenas noches, abuelo- saludó primero al mayor, que gruñó ante el adjetivo. Ese hombre le gustaba cada vez menos.  
\- Ah, gatito, esa chamarra animal print te queda soñada- besó su cabello- Pero le hace falta algo - buscó en su abrigo una caja negra, sacando una gargantilla de cuero con un diamante en forma de corona en medio, Yuri la miró, embobado, colocándosela en seguida

\- Despídete de abuelito y nos vemos en el baño de arriba- susurró insinuante en su oído, adelantándose.

-Duerme bien, abuelo- besó su frente, casi corriendo.

Lo primero que notó al entrar al baño fueron las velas aromatizando y la ropa de JJ en el suelo, ya estaba en la bañera repleta de rosas, con los ojos cerrados, completamente relajado

-Quítate la ropa y ven- rápidamente obedeció, cuando estuvo al lado de la bañera lo jaló de la cintura para ayudarle a entrar, colocándolo de espaldas a él. Yuri recargó su cabeza en el pecho del otro. JJ posó sus labios en su cuello, acariciando bajo el agua los muslos del chico, atrayéndolo más a él hasta pegar su pubis contra el trasero.

-¡ Ah!- exclamó, volteando a verlo. JJ lo regresó a su postura, mordisqueando su oreja, sujetándolo de la cintura, balanceándose para restregar su dureza contra él, metió dos dedos en su boca , comenzó a masturbarlo- Dios…-

-Oh vamos, tú puedes llamarme Jean- dijo sarcástico, moviéndose más deprisa- mierda ¿ algún día me dejarás estar adentro?- 

-¿ Cuándo le he negado algo su alteza?- lamió los dedos del chico, pegándose más a su cuerpo.

\- Jajajaja, qué caliente te has vuelto- mordió con fuerza su cuello al sentir el clímax, enturbiando el agua con su semen- si tan sólo tuvieras un par de años más- besó su hombro.

\- ¿ Un pakhan con principios?- volteó a verlo, riendo, besó brevemente sus labios- eso sí es algo digno de verse-

\- No soy pakhan- le devolvió el beso, más profundo y largo- y aunque no lo parezca, todavía habemos hombres de ley-

\- No me molestaría que la incumplieras conmigo- se sentó en sus piernas, rodeando su cintura con las suyas y su cuello con los brazos, pasando la lengua por la comisura de sus labios- me gusta estar a su servicio, Alteza-

-Mm, gatito, me estás haciendo perder la cabeza- masajeó su trasero, perdiéndose en las sensaciones de su boca-¿ te gusta este estilo de vida, ya se acostumbraron a estar aquí?- recargó su cabeza contra su pecho, con una amabilidad que lo descolocó. Se acurrucó más contra su cuerpo, dejándose mimar.

\- Yo me siento en una jodida película, me encanta estar aquí, pensé que iba a odiar ser, ya sabes, tu perra, pero demonios- se ocultó, avergonzado- lo estoy disfrutando como no te imaginas- Jean rió bajito, rodeándolo en un abrazo consecuente.- mi abuelo...no dice nada ¿ sabes? él no…- suspiró- no es de los que se quejan, siempre acepta las situaciones como vienen. Uh, piensa que todo lo que hago es tomar apuntes y llevar recados dentro de la casa, quizá por eso está tranquilo.Sin embargo…-

-Es un hombre de los de antes ¿ no? Debe sentirse abrumado con todo esto- besó sus cabellos- pero qué te puedo decir, Yuri, sería un pecado imperdonable mantenerte en otro lado. Una belleza como la tuya está hecha para estar rodeada de lujos, para que el mundo se rinda a tus pies, no para que tú estés a los pies de nadie- una cálida sonrisa en los labios del rubio pasó desapercibida para él. El celular de Jean comenzó a sonar, haciéndolo levantar rápidamente.

-¿ Diga? ¡Ah, Bella! ¿ Cómo está la luz de mis ojos?- se hundió por completo en la bañera no queriendo escuchar aquello. 

Cerró los ojos, aguantó la respiración lo más que pudo hasta que sintió los pulmones queriendo estallarle, se incorporó boqueando fuertemente. Jean ya no estaba, pero había dejado su ropa. Se secó con lo toalla, aspirando el aroma de su camisa, no pudo evitar colocarla en su cuerpo y salir así del baño rumbo a su habitación. Sobre la cama estaba dormida su gatita, la cargó y recibió una lengüetada como saludo. 

\- Ven, Potya, vayamos a ver televisión con el abuelo-


	3. Chapter 3

No encontraba qué hacer con su tiempo libre y aquél sentimiento afilado al pensar lo que estaría haciendo Jean. Conocía su situación y estaba consciente todo el tiempo de su papel, sin embargo no podía controlar las ganas de romper los vasos, los platos y cualquier cosa de vidrio al mirar cómo pasaban los días sin tener noticias de él. Su abuelo sin decirlo se sentía más tranquilo al tenerlo cerca saber que, al menos por un tiempo, no tendría qué hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Viejo iluso, pensaba al ver a aquél chiquillo jugueteando con su mascota, siempre quiso mantenerlo alejado del mundo real, de todos los horrores , mantenerlo así de inocente, de puro. De qué manera le había fallado.

-¡ Mira! Logré que Potya de la pata- se acercó a él, sonriente haciéndole dejar de lado sus pensamientos. Al final de la tarde, ambos se encerraron en el cuarto del adulto al no recibir ninguna indicación nuevamente. Recostados en la cama,mirando la televisión, el adolescente tenía su cabeza recargada en las piernas de su abuelo, dormitando.

\- Yuratchka ¿ no crees que ya estás muy mayor para dormir con tu abuelo?-

\- Sabes que no puedo dormir bien solo- se acurrucó más, abrazándolo.- además hace mucho que no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos-infló las mejillas en un puchero infantil.

\- Jajaja ¿ cuándo te hiciste tan malcriado?- revolvió sus cabellos- ¿ qué vas a hacer cuando me muera, pequeño?- Yuri se irguió deprisa, mirándolo con los ojos completamente abiertos y el ceño fruncido.

\- No digas esas cosas ¿ te sientes mal? ¿ te duele algo?-

\- No, pero debes pensar que me estoy haciendo mayor y…- apretó fuertemente los labios- inútil para cuidarte-

\- Nikolai, con un demonio- se abrazó fuertemente a él- eres la única puta familia que tengo, no me digas esas mierdas, tú has cuidado tan bien de mí estos años ¿ por qué no quieres que yo lo haga?-

\- No quiero que te hagas como esa gente, Yuri.Ni en un millón de años podría darte esta clase de cosas, no pensé que fuera importante-

\- No lo es.No más que tú. Las cosas se presentaron de esta manera y sólo estoy aprovechándolo. Tú lo has dado todo por mí- sintió que la voz se le quebraba- . Yo veo esto como la oportunidad que me da la vida para devolvértelo. Déjame serte útil a ti, por favor-se pegó más a su costado. Nikolai rodeó el frágil cuerpo, sin saber qué más decir.

 

La mañana llegó con más bullicio del acostumbrado, haciéndolo correr al ventanal, todavía con la pijama ansioso al pensar en el regreso del moreno. Pero en lugar de su Buick negro, vio una motocicleta estacionarse, sin poder distinguir al conductor. Con igual rapidez pero tratando de no hacer ruido y despertar a su abuelo, salió rumbo a la entrada.   
No era Jean pero lo hubiera podido confundir fácilmente, apenas menos alto, con la piel ambarina más que acanelada. El cabello negro en un undercut más prolijo. Y un semblante serio, inexpresivo, coronado por los ojos negros más penetrantes que había visto en su vida. Apenas movió la cabeza como un saludo.  
-¿ Hola?- dijo bajito, no sabiendo si los escalofríos eran por aquél muchacho o por, mala costumbre, estar descalzo.

\- Tú debes ser Yuri. Jean me envió a vigilarte, se ha retrasado más de lo que planeaba y estaba preocupado de que hubieras salido de la casa- su tono era igual de calmo que sus facciones. Siguió caminando hacia el interior de la casa sin prestarle más atención.

-¿Tan bajo es su concepto de mí?- agachó la cabeza. Dolido por su retraso, por la falta de confianza. Aunque era razonable, era un completo extraño y más allá de sus encuentros, apenas habían cruzado palabra. Se estaba ilusionando como el adolescente tonto e inexperto que era, por más que tratara de negarlo. Se enderezó, no iba a dejarse llevar por idioteces.

\- ¿ Quién eres tú? - el chico había seguido caminando hasta las escaleras, lugar donde el rubio se detuvo. 

-Otabek- dijo sin voltear a verlo ni detenerse. Yuri se quedó ahí, con la sensación amarga profundizándose más en su estómago. Volvió a su habitación.

Al mediodía se encontró con su abuelo, quien parecía no haber notado la llegada del extraño. Desayunaron y como era costumbre, él iba a sus clases privadas mientras el adulto se entretenía con los sirvientes, insistiendo en ayudarles. La nieve comenzaba a formar un manto platinado sobre el jardín, eran mediados de diciembre y el frío le hizo , confidencialmente, agradecer estar en una casa con paredes gruesas y tanto abrigo. A sus años, el frío se le iba acumulando entre las articulaciones, haciendo crujir sus huesos al estirarse. Dejó las tijeras de podar, observando el rosal blanco perfectamente recortado. Notando hasta entonces la motocicleta en medio de la entrada. Así que se había acabado ese respiro de tranquilidad. Se limpió las manos de hierba sobre su pantalón, de vuelta a la casa para buscar a Yuri. Se sobresaltó al ver a un hombre sentado en la mesa, bebiendo una taza de café al lado de su nieto. 

-Es Otabek- lo señaló, sin saber cómo presentarlo. El aludido, sin mucho interés volteó a ver al anciano. Se levantó enseguida, haciéndole un saludo más formal. Nikolai se quedó más desconcertado ante aquella cortesía. Inclinó la cabeza, sentándose al lado del rubio. 

-¿ Ya volvió Leroy?-

-No, pero el bastardo está tan preocupado de que vayamos a escapar o robarle algo, que nos mandó un perro guardián ¿ no es cierto?- volteó a verlo, Otabek asintió sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

-No seas tan altanero, Yura- le reprendió en voz baja. El rubio bajó la mirada, con los labios apretados.

-Voy a mi habitación- El moreno comenzó a caminar detrás de él- ¿ es en serio? ¿ vas a seguirme a todos malditos lados?- se encogió de hombros, el rubio soltó un bufido frustrado, volviendo sobre sus pasos.

\- Abuelo¿ nos acompañas? Este tipo me da escalofríos-


	4. Chapter 4

No le agradaba aquél sujeto y su insistente persecución, que afortunadamente se detenía a la hora de dormir y se marchaba de la casa, sobre todo por lo que le representaba: la desconfianza de Jean. Pero debía reconocer que le agradecía su trato con Nikolai, siempre afable sin tomar demasiada confianza. Pasaban las tardes en el jardín, a su abuelo le había entrado la manía de arreglar las flores y cuidar que no se quemaran con el frío. Otabek le ayudaba , más por amabilidad que gusto, mientras el rubio los observaba de lejos, jugando con Potya o leyendo algún libro. Le incomodaba ver a otra persona tan cerca a su abuelo y cierta ocasión se ofreció a ayudarle él, recibiendo un “ qué dices, muchacho, si tienes las manos más delicadas que he visto, no, no, no, deja que Otabek me ayude” lastimándolo en el fondo al sentirse relegado. 

 

Su carácter se iba agriando ante el cada vez más asfixiante cautiverio . Los demás sirvientes no hablaban con él por expresas indicaciones del jefe y las escasas ocasiones que había intentado entablar conversación con el moreno, apenas le respondía de manera seca y corta. Por curiosidad y casi desesperación por interacción humana, comenzó a frecuentar las páginas de citas, siempre mintiendo sobre su edad y su ubicación, pero encontrando embriagante el torrente de halagos que recibía ante cada fotografía sugerente que subía cuando podía escabullirse de su perro guardián, siempre cuidando no revelar su rostro.

-¿ Cuándo va a volver JJ? Me hace falta ropa nueva- desnudo frente a su amplio guardarropa, no encontraba nada que ponerse que no hubiera sido visto ya por su nutrido grupo de seguidores en la página de citas. Otabek estaba sentado en la cama, apenas prestándole atención.

-Yo veo que tienes mucha- puso un cigarro en sus labios, sacando un encendedor de su chamarra

-¿ Ah, sí?- volteó a verlo con una sonrisa traviesa. Le arrebató el encendedor arrojándolo a la ropa. El moreno se sobresaltó, sin decidirse entre apagar el fuego o insultar al rubio. Tomó una de las sábanas para apagar el pequeño incendio. Volteó a mirarle entre asombrado y encolerizado.

-Como te dije, necesito ropa- se cruzó de brazos, sin apartarle la vista ni perder el gesto arrogante- a menos que quieras verme desnudo todo el día, pervertido-

-Toma, pídesela tú, yo no soy mandadero- le aventó su celular, saliendo de la habitación.

Suspiró, arrugando la nariz por el olor a tela y piel quemada. Abrió ligeramente la ventana, recargándose junto a ella sin juntar el valor para buscar en la agenda del celular. Marcó, colgando al primer timbrazo, sin embargo Jean le regresó la llamada al instante.

-Beka ¿ pasó algo?- no pudo evitar la sonrisa ante su voz.

-Ahm, soy Yuri- dijo tímido

-Ah, gatito, Dios, te he extrañado tanto. Estar aquí es un infierno-

-¿ Entonces por qué no vuelves?-gimoteó- odio a ese estúpido perro guardián, extraño que me toques y ya no tengo ropa-

-Jajaja, gatito qué diera yo por estar en este momento entre tus piernas, pero tú sabes que soy un hombre de familia. Dile a Beka que te lleve de compras, escoge algo lindo para tu abuelo y algo muy sexy para cuando regrese. Debo colgar- de alguna manera esperaba algo más que eso, rebuscó entre la ropa quemada algo que se hubiera salvado y salió a buscar a Otabek, lo encontró sentado en la mesa junto a su abuelo bebiendo té , le arrojó el celular sin ninguna delicadeza.

 

-Dice Jean que me lleves a comprar ropa- Una ligera camisa de tirantes negra, unos shorts de animal print, unas botas altas y el cabello que comenzaba a caerle por los hombros, recogido en una media coleta, no parecían abrigarlo mucho.

-Yuratchka ¿ qué modales son esos?- le reprendió- ¿ y esa vestimenta? te vas a congelar-

-Por eso quiero que me lleve a comprar ropa, genio- el tono petulante encendió las mejillas del anciano- además , este imbécil está aquí para cuidarnos ¿ no?-

-Yuri, no te permito que me hables de esa manera- Palmeó la mesa, pero el adolescente estaba desbocado, acorralado y herido. Desubicado.

-Oh, Nikolai cierra la boca, al único al que le debo alguna clase de respeto es a Jean- Nunca le había puesto una mano encima, nunca le había hablado de esa manera tampoco. Nunca habían estado tan al límite, tan distanciados emocionalmente. Yuri se puso la mano sobre la mejilla enrojecida, mirando sin dar crédito. Apretó los dientes con rabia, sujetando la taza humeante y arrojándola contra la pared, saliendo del comedor.

-Jódanse los dos-

-Yuri... - suspiró sin animarse a ir tras él- Descuida, iré por una escoba-

-No. Permítame- haciendo una reverencia, se dirigió a la zona de aseo y regresó, barriendo en silencio.

-¿ Tú eres de la bratvá? Me pareces muy joven y demasiado educado- Otabek le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-No todos estamos aquí por amor al crimen, señor-  
Ja, me lo dices a mí…- volvió a sentarse, con la mirada apagada- ¿ no quisieras tomar una copa de kvas? ¿ eres mayor de edad,no?-

-Tengo diecinueve- se dirigió a la bodega donde guardaban licores, volviendo con una botella de vodka- pero este frío amerita algo más fuerte ¿ no cree, señor?-

-Oh, vamos, hijo, tú puedes llamarme Nikolai- le palmeó un hombro, riendo de buena gana. El joven sirvió dos vasos, comenzaron a beber sin hablar por un rato.  
Anna, su madre, era una mujer muy atractiva- cortó el silencio de pronto- mi esposa murió dándole a luz, y yo, un hombre de pueblo, no estaba preparado para educar a una niña solo. Traté de darle lo mejor, escuelas, ropa, viajes. Pensando que le hacía un bien, no noté que estaba creando una mujer fría y ambiciosa. Siempre me retaba, llegó a negar que yo fuera su padre. Hasta que una ocasión no volvió a casa , jurándome que había encontrado a un hombre que le podía dar la vida que se merecía. Para serte franco fue un alivio- le dio un trago más largo a su vaso, acabándolo, su acompañante lo llenó de vuelta - un año sin saber de ella, hasta que tocó la puerta de mi casa con un bebé en brazos. Simplemente me lo extendió, diciéndome que no podía hacerse cargo de él, como si fuera una cosa, un animal y no su hijo- volteó a ver a Otabek, con un gesto triste, cansado- por eso no es culpa de Yuri ser así. No es un mal niño, es que ya trae en la sangre esa arrogancia-

Rompió el espejo, la ropa que sobrevivió, destrozó el ropero, tiró por el retrete todas las joyas, menos la gargantilla de cuero que siempre usaba y no sentía calmarse la rabia. Porque con quién podía hablar de aquella enfermiza soledad que había arrastrado toda su vida, toda una infancia de “ abuelo llega muy cansado de trabajar y yo no puedo molestarlo aunque me muera por jugar con él, por hablar con él, porque los otros niños no se me acercan, señalado como el abandonado, el diferente” esas noches mordiéndose los labios para que no escuchara los “ mamá” que se le escapaban entre sueños. El pequeño brillo de esperanza que supuso la compañía de Jean, aunque hubiera llegado de la manera más equivocada, la devoción con la que le tocaba, la insistencia con que le miraba, francamente encandilado por su belleza, por primera vez supo lo que era ser especial, atesorado. Y el dolor de la realidad era más fuerte que sus escasos años , sin que su madurez le permitiera comprenderlo. Su gatita permaneció oculta todo el exabrupto bajo la cama, asomando temerosa la cabeza cuando el adolescente se dejó caer en el suelo, le estiró la mano.

-Ven, gatita, lo siento ¿ te asusté?- la acomodó en sus brazos y el animal le lamió la mano, complacida- ya , nena, lo siento- acarició su pelaje. Un par de minutos después, tratando de calmarse y todavía con su mascota en brazos, salió a buscar a su abuelo. Vio salir a Otabek de su habitación.

-Se quedó dormido- pareció adivinar su duda. Yuri asintió, con la mirada en el suelo.

-Lo lamento. No me has hecho nada y creo que no he dejado de ser un imbécil contigo. Es una situación algo nueva para mí, espero…- volteó la vista a sus manos. Normalmente usaba guantes o las tenía guardadas en las bolsas de su chamarra, por lo que no había notado sus nudillos tatuados- wow ¿ dónde te has hecho estos? Se ven tan geniales- pasó los dedos por las letras - ¿ te puedo decir Beka?-

-Sólo si prometes no volver a empezar un incendio- ladeó los labios en un intento de sonrisa. Yuri rió de buena gana, despertando a la gatita , el moreno le acarició.

-Me llamo Potya- Yuri tomó una patita del animal y se la extendió al chico, aflautando la voz- es un gusto-

Jajaja- la risa le salió tan natural y confiada que el rubio no pudo evitar mirarlo extrañado- el gusto es mío, gatita- 

-Oye… ¿ no quisieras ayudarme a arreglar mi habitación? Creo que la dejé un poco como zona cero-

-Eres un caso ¿ no?- le revolvió el cabello, sintiéndose un poco menos inquieto con aquél chiquillo.


	5. Chapter 5

Esa mañana se levantó más temprano de lo habitual, aquejado por un insomnio prolongado, se dirigió a la cocina, mirando hacia el patio por el amplio ventanal, distinguió a Otabek golpeando un saco de boxeo que a veces él también usaba. Sin camisa. En pleno diciembre.

“ Maldito demente” pensó. Pero no podía apartar la mirada de su cuerpo. De la piel amoretándose por el frío, la piel tatuada. Nunca había visto a nadie tatuado y le llamó la atención ¿ qué significado tendría esa rosa, aquellas estrellas? Se pegó más al vidrio, empañándolo con el aire que se escapaba de sus labios entreabiertos, unos músculos de portada de revista, marcados a cada golpe que daba. Podía escuchar su sudor congelarse en su espalda antes de caer, y se sentía hipnotizado por la disciplina en esos ojos, la concentración que lo embebía. 

Se pegó más, sintiendo que el vidrio cedería a su peso, haciendo un ligero crujido que atrajo la atención del chico. Yuri le saludó con la mano, demasiado avergonzado. Apenas le respondió con un gesto, volviendo a lo suyo.  
Después de una disculpa muy sincera, las cosas con su abuelo volvieron a la normalidad y el trato con Beka fue haciéndose menos áspero, incluso amigable. Había descubierto que tenían gustos musicales afines y poco a poco iba tomándole confianza.

-Oye, Beka- ambos estaban recostados en su cama, escuchando uno de sus discos favoritos, el moreno fumaba despacio-¿tú ya has tenido sexo?- el mencionado volteó a verlo, asintiendo con la cabeza- ¿ qué se siente?-

-Creo que no soy la persona más indicada para hablar de esas cosas, Yura- 

-Jajajaja, tienes razón, una piedra es más expresiva que tú- le golpeó suavemente el costado. Su celular vibró, un mensaje de un chico de la página con el que había entablado más contacto, pidiéndole una foto. Había estado algo ausente, más preocupado por arreglar las cosas con su abuelo. Se quedó un minuto mirando la pantalla, meditando- ¿ me ayudarías a tomarme una foto?- se acurrucó a su lado, ocultando la cabeza bajo su brazo.

 

-¿ No puedes hacerlo tú mismo?- le extrañó aquél pedimento, siempre lo veía sacando fotos a todo lo que le rodeaba. 

-No…- pegó sus labios a su oído, bajando la voz- es una nude para alguien - 

-Sólo deja que termine esta canción, es mi favorita del disco-

-Perfecto- se incorporó de un salto, emocionado- mientras me arreglo- buscó bajo la cama una pequeña caja y se dirigió al baño. 

Otra persona cuando menos hubiera arrugado el entrecejo, o quizá hubiera comenzado un discurso moralista, pero Otabek Altin no era otra persona. Pasó su mano por su barbilla, dándole caladas tranquilas a su cigarro mientras disfrutaba los últimos acordes. Se sentó en la cama, haciendo crujir los músculos de su cuello. Qué difícil era ser niñera, intrigado todavía por la relación de Yuri con la bratvá y el por qué Jean se preocupaba tanto por vigilarlo. Sin duda no era el tipo de chico problemático y rudo que acepta matar gente por dinero . No era cosa suya, decidió, tocando la puerta del baño. Le contestó con un distraído “ pasa” y abrió. Quizá nunca le había puesto demasiada atención. Quizá fuera por esas medias de red negras chocando con la blancura nacarada de sus muslos, o la postura comprometida que dejaba expuesto su redondo trasero mientras se pintaba los labios frente al espejo, con un antifaz cubriendo el resto de su cara. Quizá era la luz acuosa que pegaba contra su piel, evidenciando su suavidad como una invitación. 

-En realidad nunca había hecho esto ¿ no es excesivo?-Quizá era la sonrisa inocente que no concordaba con el erotismo que exhalaba, pero sintió su rostro arder al igual que su garganta. Carraspeó.

-No. Creo que está bien ¿ me das tu teléfono o quieres tomarla con el mío?-le extendió la mano y el chico se acercó, dejando el aparato.

-Si fuera para ti ¿ dónde te gustaría que estuviera?-

 

“ Encima de mí” pensó sin poder controlarse, murmurando que en la regadera se vería artístico, sintiendo la sangre revolucionar en sus venas al verlo caminar tan natural, tan en confianza a pesar de la situación. Las curvas de su espalda, sus caderas, su trasero, su delgadez, su vientre plano… 

-¿ Está bien así?- se recargó contra la pared, sentándose con las piernas abiertas y los brazos extendidos sobre ellas. El moreno apenas asintió, enfocándolo y retratándolo.

-Una más, pero de espaldas- el adolescente obedeció- inclínate un poco más… perfecto- por un segundo le cruzó la idea de una trampa, que Yuri estuviera inventando todo aquello para seducirlo y comprometerlo y eso le hizo recobrar la cordura.

\- Toma- el chico se levantó, tomando el celular y revisando las fotos.

-Wow, está sexy la última, qué buen ojo, Beka- se puso de puntillas para besarle la mejilla, caminando de vuelta a la cama más ocupado en mandar la foto que en notar la mandíbula apretada y la palpitante erección que había provocado en él. 

Cerró la puerta, abriendo el grifo de agua para sumergir la cara. Cuando se sintió más ecuánime salió para encontrarse con el chico ya vestido con su pijama de osos y sin rastro de maquillaje, recostado en el piso mirando su celular.

-¿ De dónde sacaste esa indumentaria?- era la primera vez que parecía intrigarse por algo referente a él.

-Me la compró JJ, le gustan esas cosas- levantó los hombros quitándole importancia. Eso no hizo más que abrir un sinfín de preguntas e hipótesis en su cerebro, echando mano de todo su autocontrol para no sobrepasarse con la curiosidad. 

-Ya veo- buscó sus cigarros, encendiendo uno- ¿ ya mandaste la foto?-

-Sí- se sonrojó, mordiéndose juguetón los dedos- le gustó mucho-

-Tu novia debe ser muy rara, para que te pida esas cosas…- Yuri lo miró divertido.

-No estoy muy seguro de que me gusten las mujeres ¿ sabes? Es para un muchacho de internet- se estiró, cerrando los ojos- ¿ crees que puedas guardar el secreto? Quizá a Jean no le haga mucha gracia mi pasatiempo-

-Soy una tumba- se dirigió a la puerta- iré a ver si Nikolai necesita algo, nos vemos después-


	6. Chapter 6

Jean trataba de ser paciente. De sacar el pecho en adversidad, de nunca mostrarse inseguro y mucho menos abrumado. Siempre era el dueño de la situación. Era el rey, el futuro pakhan y así se manejaba. Desde que lo eligieron a él, se convenció a sí mismo que ante todo la bratvá estaría primero. Aunque él no hubiera querido matar a tantas personas realmente. Aunque él no hubiera querido casarse y ser padre. Aunque ni siquiera le gustaran las mujeres ni el vodka. Adoptó la postura y la mantenía ante todos, mimetizada hasta el inconsciente. No formaba relaciones con nadie que no fuera de la bratvá y eso incluía a su esposa. Una buena mujer con un gusto fino. Una dama que le daría su primer descendiente, asegurando al menos una generación más de Leroy en el frente de la mafia roja. Eso le hacía tener consideraciones ante sus lloriqueos por el peso adquirido, los pies hinchados y otras estupideces que él no eecuchaba. Por eso había abandonado la comodidad de su casa de negocios como había bautizado, para ir a atenderla en su sexto mes de embarazo, prometiéndole quedarse con ella hasta el parto. 

Tomó todas esas consideraciones e incluso más, para encontrarse con uno de sus guardaespaldas confesando su amorío y poniendo en duda su paternidad, suplicándole perdón y rogando que le dejara ver crecer al bebé. No, él no era la burla de nadie y sin meditar ni un segundo sacó su pistola y le abrió un hoyo entre ceja y ceja a aquél bastardo. Esperando en la sala a que Isabella despertara. Escuchó sus pasos dificultosos para bajar las escaleras.

-Jean ¿ qué haces tan temprano?- 

-Ah, Bella, ven aquí, querida. Bajé por un poco de agua y me topé con Andrei. Tuvimos una plática muy interesante- cuando se acercó más, pudo notar el cadáver y el charco de sangre a los pies de su esposo. Un escalofrío profundo la hizo temblar. Y echar a correr, siendo detenida por dos de los hombres de Jean, quienes la sujetaban con fuerza.

-Jean, yo puedo explicarte… por favor- comenzó a llorar, temblando.

-Shh- puso su pistola en sus labios en señal de silencio- para mí todo está muy claro ¿ para ti? ¿ estás consciente que yo no puedo ser la burla de la bratvá? Yo no voy a pagar por tu putería , Bella. No te negué nunca nada, jamás te falté como hombre, quizá mi parte de la culpa fue haber creído que eras una mujer decente- los ojos le brillaban con sadismo ante el terror que exhalaba.

-Por Dios piensa en el bebé¿ serías capaz de matar a una mujer encinta?-

-Oh, Bella. Tonta, tonta Bella. No llegué a este puesto siendo una blanca paloma- el disparo fue limpio, preciso en el pecho. Se incorporó, rodeando la sala, acomodándose el saco- limpien esto y tómense el día, amigos, me vuelvo a Bilibino-

Ya eran cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando tocaron a su puerta. Apenas abrió los ojos, murmuró un “ pase” mientras se pegaba más a Potya, sin despertar. Otabek entró, acercándose a la cama. Qué distinto se veía así, tan tranquilo. Con gentileza acarició su cabello, su mejilla y finalmente movió su hombro.

-Despierta, Yura. Me acaba de hablar Jean, ya viene en camino y me pidió que estuvieras listo- ante eso, el rubio abrió los ojos y se incorporó con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿ En verdad? ¡ Diablos! Debo arreglarme, debo…- pero escuchó las puertas externas abrirse y el motor de un automóvil. Salió de su habitación a una velocidad increíble. Otabek se quedó perplejo, acarició a una sobresaltada Potya y se quedó meditando un momento si era prudente que él también fuera a recibirlo. Después de todo, el mensaje textual fue “ dile a mi gatito que llego en cinco minutos” 

Vio el Buick negro estacionarse desde la puerta abierta y lo vio bajar, con un semblante urgente y su traje llamativo. El calor se le regó por el cuerpo cuando Jean le miró, sonriendo.

-Yuri, a mi oficina- ni siquiera se había cerrado la puerta tras él, dando pasos rápidos , dejando el abrigo tirado en las escaleras. El mencionado comenzó a correr tras él. Lo alcanzó en el segundo piso.

¡ Hey, tranquilo! - pero JJ lo sujetó con fuerza de la -cintura, azotándolo contra la pared, besándolo con hambre, desesperación, recorriendo su espalda y apretando su trasero.

-Te extrañé , gatito- bajó por su cuello mordiendo hasta sus clavículas. Yuri se aferró de sus hombros para no caer por la intensidad.- ya no puedo esperar más- le arrancó la camisa del pijama, mordiendo y lamiendo su pecho, mientras se quitaba el cinturón y bajaba el cierre de su pantalón. Sujetó a Yuri del cabello, poniéndolo de rodillas.   
-Yo también- fue un gemido agudo, apresurado por buscar su pene entre la ropa y meterlo en su boca. Lamiendo , sujetándose de sus piernas que temblaban, Jean se acercó a la pared para sostenerse, jalando con más intensidad su cabello, ondulando sus caderas contra los labios del rubio. 

Húmedo, caliente. Aunque su lengua se sentía como el cielo, necesitaba más. Necesitaba todo de él. Su piel, su aroma. Yuri era su regalo del cielo, su paraíso privado. Y pensar que él mismo se había entregado. 

-Uh, gatito, si sigues así voy a acabar demasiado pronto- dijo ronco, chocando la cabeza contra la pared. No escuchó los pasos en las escaleras, demasiado absorto en su placer, ni notó a Otabek acercarse, quedándose de piedra ante la escena y volviendo sobre sus pasos, con las mejillas encendidas. 

-¿ Tan bueno soy, su Alteza?- despegó los labios, incorporándose para besarlo. Jean lo cargó, abriendo la primer puerta que encontró, una pequeña bodega llena de cosas rotas. Jean arrojó al suelo a Yuri, poniendose sobre él y deshaciéndose de su pantalón. 

\- ¿ Por fin vamos a llegar a eso?-

-Sí- lo volteó de espaldas, bajándose el pantalón hasta las rodillas- ¿ tienes alguna objeción?- negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo… sé considerado-

-Eres mi diamante más preciado- susurró mientras lamia sus dedos- desde que llegaste aquí mi fortuna se triplicó. Dios santo, todo lo que quiero es presumirte, hacerle ver a todos los mortales que me rodean la belleza celestial de la que soy dueño- introdujo un dedo con mucha lentitud- por supuesto que no te voy a lastimar, gatito, todo lo que quiero es hacerte completamente mío- besó su nuca, metiendo otro dedo.

-Yo también quisiera que tú fueras sólo para mí, Jean- confesó, con los puños cerrados.

-¿ Estás celoso, bebé? Jajaja. Hagamos un pacto- se apresuró a masturbarse, inclinando un poco más al rubio- 

-¿ Un pacto?- abrió más las piernas, sintiendo las suaves circunferencias de los dedos húmedos en su interior.

-Si tú te comprometes a ser mío, a ser completamente de mi propiedad, yo te prometo no volver a irme con otras perras- sacó los dedos- 

-¿ Aunque sólo falten tres meses para que me vaya?- sintió el cuerpo del mayor tensarse. - ¿ Respetarás ambos tratos?-

-Sin duda- Yuri se inclinó más, moviendo su trasero hasta chocarlo con el pene de Jean.

-Entonces está bien por mí, Alteza- Jean sonrió complacido, apresurándose a entrar en Yuri. Poco a poco para no lastimarlo

-No te tenses tanto- le murmuró- o no podré entrar por completo-

-Duele mucho-

-Por eso, si te relajas no dolerá- comenzó a masturbarlo, tratando de relajarlo y al parecer funcionó, sintiendo menos presión pudo penetrarlo por completo y comenzar a moverse con lentitud y después yendo más rápido- Dios, Yuri-

-Jean- balbuceó, sintiendo su cuerpo sacudirse por salvajes oleadas de placer dejando atrás el dolor inicial, clavando las uñas en el piso. Gimió con más fuerza cuando se sintió alcanzado en una parte de su interior que no conocía - Santa mierda…-

-Gatito ¿ qué vocabulario es ese?- apenas pudo murmurar, también él estaba en la gloria, no sólo por el placer corporal , sino el visual. - júrame que seré el primero y el único, Yuri-

Ah…- ondulaba las caderas para incrementar la profundidad, absorto- te lo prometo-

-Puff… ya casi-

-Por favor, vente dentro de mí- él también ya presentía su clímax. La calidez líquida en su interior, escurriendo por sus muslos fue acompañada por su propio semen apenas segundos después. Jean salió de su cuerpo, dejándose caer a su lado, abrazándolo y acomodándolo en su pecho.

-Me dejaste agotado- besó su frente, el chico se acurrucó más en su pecho, mimado.

-Mañana no voy a poder caminar, tonto- rió bajito, aventurando un beso en sus labios. Tembló ligeramente- hace mucho frío-

-Mi gatito - se puso de pie y tomó al rubio entre sus brazos, cargándolo ante su sorpresa- hoy vas a dormir en mi cama-

-Gracias, Alteza- rodeó su cuello sin perder la sonrisa- ¿ mañana vamos a estar juntos?-

-Lo que quieras, gatito- caminó en dirección a su alcoba- te voy a tratar como mi princesa de ahora en adelante- 

 

No era de los que se encariñan con la gente, menos de los que se entrometen en los asuntos ajenos. Pero debía reconocer al menos ante sí mismo que Yuri y su abuelo se ganaban su afecto paulatinamente. Yuri no era un niño malo ni ambicioso, sino uno muy necesitado de amor y no sabía de qué manera tan equivocada lo estaba buscando. Jean era una persona horrible, si lo sabría él, y sin duda estaría tomando ventaja de aquella fragilidad e inexperiencia. No podía quitar la imagen de su cabeza, dando vueltas en la cama de Yuri ya que él no acostumbraba dormir ahí, no tenía una habitación propia. Aspiró el aroma a almendras y cítricos que reconocía como suyo. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, recordándole de rodillas, su cara de placer, la saliva corriéndole por la barbilla. Él no era gay, pero ese adolescente era especial, con una belleza adictiva, arrebatadora. Y esa pureza insolente, ajena por completo a los deseos que alteraba. Aspiró más profundo. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, aferrando la almohada entre los dientes, tocándose encima del pantalón, pensando que ellos estarían muy ocupados en ese momento y el dueño de la habitación no lo descubriría. La gatita de angora saltó sobre la almohada contigua, sacándolo del trance. Se sujetó la frente, horrorizado de sí mismo. Se quedó de pie junto a la puerta incapaz de conciliar el sueño.


	7. Chapter 7

La mañana se filtraba por las cortinas, acariciando su cara para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Yuri se revolvió, demasiado cansado, pero el sol fue más insistente y con pereza fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse a Jean mirándole fijamente, con gesto ensoñado.

-Buenos días, belleza- besó su frente- ¿ descansaste bien?-

\- Uhm- engreído se pegó a su cuerpo, ocultando la cara en su pecho- sí, pero todavía me duele el cuerpo-

-Oh, mi gatito- lo rodeó con sus brazos, cubriendo su cabello con besos- ¿ quieres que nos traigan el desayuno a la cama o prefieres salir a la terraza? Hoy te voy a complacer en todo-

-Me halaga, su Alteza- se sentó sobre su abdomen, besando su pecho y hacia abajo- pero primero déjeme complacerlo a usted-

 

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, mientras le ayudaba como de costumbre a Nikolai con el jardín, recibió un mensaje de Jean pidiéndole que fuera a su oficina. Se disculpó con el adulto y al llegar, trató de mantener el gesto ecuánime al ver a Yuri sentado en las piernas de Jean, quien estaba sentado frente al escritorio. Volteó a ver a Sergei, menos discreto en mostrar su sorpresa.

 

-Beka, pasa- le hizo un gesto, señalándole la silla frente a él- ¿ te ofrezco vodka? ¿ té?- el moreno negó.- tú siempre tan expresivo, con razón ponías tan nervioso a mi gatito-

-¿ Qué puedo hacer por ti?- dijo sin alterar el tono ni el gesto.

-Oh, Beka, ya has hecho mucho cuidando a mi pertenencia más preciada- besó la cabeza del rubio, quien soltó una risita socarrona- estoy tan complacido que quisiera darte una recompensa. Sergei, el maletín- le extendió un maletín, abriéndolo frente a él, Yuri se asomó curioso, notando en su interior una cantidad exorbitante de dinero

-. Wow, Jean ¿ en serio tanto vale mi seguridad?-

-Mi precioso gatito, esto no es nada- tomó su mentón para besarlo, provocando un sobresalto en Sergei- ¿ Pasa algo, Sergei? Te noto muy incómodo-

-N..no, jefe- Carraspeó. Eso imaginé. Beka, acepta esto por favor-

-No es necesario, yo sólo hacía mi trabajo-

-Por eso eres de mis perros favoritos, pero insisto- le acercó más el maletín y el moreno se limitó a tomarlo- y también necesito que tomes esto- sacó de su bolsillo otra cantidad de billetes- y lleves a mi gatito y al abuelo a dar un paseo, deben estar abrumados por estar tanto tiempo aquí-

-Pero Jean- protestó, rodeando su cuello- yo quiero estar contigo-

-Créeme que yo también, pero debo atender el negocio primero- besó su frente, palmeándole la espalda para que se incorporara. Beka salió junto a él.

 

-¿ A dónde quiere que lo lleve… gatito?-

-No te burles de mí, grandísimo tonto- saltó sobre su espalda, riendo, Beka se contagió de su buen humor en ese segundo, cargándolo hasta su habitación.

\- A mi abuelo le emocionará mucho salir de aquí- revisando en su ropero, el cual arregló con ayuda del mayor, algo de la poca ropa que conservaba. Beka se recargó junto a la pared.

-¿ Tienes alguna bufanda? No creo que a Nikolai le causa gracia verte esas marcas- Yuri volteó a verlo sin comprender, caminó hasta el espejo del baño para revisarse y notar su cuello lleno de acuarelas rojizas moradas.

-Su Alteza es bastante… impetuoso- volteó a verlo- mi abuelo no sabe qué clase de trabajo tengo aquí, te agradecería que…-

-Te lo dije antes, yo soy una tumba- la curiosidad ganó- pero me gustaría saber exactamente qué estoy ocultando-

-¿ Jean no te lo dijo? Uhm… mi abuelo tenía una deuda con ellos y yo hice un negocio con él. Cinco meses siendo su perra si le perdonaba el dinero-

-¿ En serio estás bien con esto?-

-Me sorprende que estés tan comunicativo, jajajaja. Pero te lo agradezco mucho, no había tenido a alguien de confianza con quien hablar- se acercó a su lado.- no me desagrada del todo, es decir, nunca pensé que mi primer beso, mi primera vez serían de esta manera pero Jean ha sido muy atento y hasta respetuoso y lo he disfrutado. Me da algo de vergüenza pero también reconozco que me gustan los regalos que me hace y la vida que nos da pero me urge que acabe este trato ¿ sabes? Yo veo que afecta mucho la estabilidad emocional de mi abuelo y aunque no lo creas, para mí él es la prioridad. Prefiero que nos las arreglemos solos aunque después no sepa de nuevo lo que es usar un traje Valentino. Él sacrificó tanto por mí, sin quejarse nunca. Me lo dio todo, Beka, lo último que quisiera es obligarlo a vivir una vida que odia, o verme convertido en una persona que no crió. Es mi única familia y lo amo-

-Eres un niño muy bueno, gatito- rodeó sus hombros, tallando su coronilla con su puño entre risas- no dejes que la Bratvá te coma-

-Claro que no- besó su mejilla- vamos con mi abuelo, ya me emocioné por salir ¿ crees que Sergei quiera cuidar de Potya?-

El adulto realmente tomó de mil amores  salir de la casa. Todo el viaje se notó bromista y entusiasmado.

-A todo esto¿ a dónde vamos, abuelito? Te toca escoger- Jean les había prestado la camioneta en la que se habían mudado al principio.Otabek manejaba y ambos familiares iban sentados en la parte trasera.

-Me encantaría volver a San Petersburgo, al café de Olga¿ te acuerdas?-

-¡ Sí, vamos! Beka, ahí hacen la mejor ptichie moloko que has probado en tu vida-

-No me gustan las cosas dulces-

-Eso explica por qué estás tan amargado- le enseñó la lengua a través del espejo retrovisor.

-Yuratchka ¿ Qué quedamos de los modales?

\- Perdón, Otabek- rodó los ojos.

Cuando llegaron al café la noche ya comenzaba a asomarse y el frío a arreciar, por lo que no fue raro encontrar el local casi repleto. Entraron y una señora rechoncha y entrada en años se dirigió desde la caja a saludarlos.

-¡ Nikolai, Yuri! ¡ Cuánto tiempo!- se acercó a besarles las mejillas, ensuciándoles de saliva y labial. Yuri le respondió el abrazo con calidez.

-Mamá Olga, cada día estás más guapa- la señora llenó de más besos al adolescente.

-Y tú cada día más adulador, Yuratchka ¿ has cuidado bien de Nikolai, pequeño?- Otabek miraba algo relegado- ¿ y este chico tan guapo?- volteó a mirarlo, socarrona. Yuri se colgó de su brazo, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Es mi novio-los hombres y la mujer lo miraron con perplejidad pero él no perdió la sonrisa.

-Eh… pues qué buen gusto- trató de sonreír- en fin, siéntense, en un minuto les toman su orden. El primer té es cortesía.- les dio otro abrazo y volvió a la caja. Los tres hombres se sentaron al fondo.

-¿ Qué fue eso?- increpó Nikolai.

-No iba a decir que Beka es nuestro amiguito de la Bratvá porque estamos involucrados con ellos- dijo suavemente.

-Oh… cierto… A veces olvido nuestra situación- se masajeó el puente de la nariz- lo siento, Otabek-

-Yo no tengo problema- comenzó a ojear el menú.

-¿ Abuelo? ¿ y si tuviera realmente un novio como él?- Nikolai lo miró sorprendido y después al moreno que permanecía impasible, sabiendo de dónde venía realmente la inquietud de Yuri.

-Hijo, para serte franco, me quedaría tranquilo. Sea hombre o mujer, eso es cuestión tuya, mientras sea igual de trabajador y respetuoso que este hombre- La respuesta sorprendió a los dos menores, dibujando una sonrisa agradecida en Beka que trató de disimular tras el menú. Ordenaron y comieron entre risas y una plática natural, confiada, sin el peso de sentirse recluidos. Otabek pagó y se despidieron de Olga, quien les obsequió un par de postres para el camino.

Las calles de San Petersburgo ya estaban tapizadas de nieve y había poca gente en ellas, sin embargo un par de pasos más adelante encontraron un mercado ambulante y considerando que era temprano para volver, comenzaron a recorrerlo.

-Ya no puedo comer ni un sólo pirozhki más- exhaló el rubio.

-Gracias a Dios, Yura, pensé que nunca te ibas a llenar- su abuelo le palmeó un hombro. Otabek se quedó un poco más atrás, observando un puesto de ropa.

-¿ Qué te gustó?- no necesitó señalarle aquella chamarra de cuero estilo motociclista con un “ daddy” bordado con hilo rojo y un par de rosas- esto es totalmente tu estilo, cómprala-

-No me hace falta ropa ahora- dio un par de pasos, pero Yuri lo sujetó del brazo.

-¿ Me puede dar esa chamarra?- le extendió la mano para pedirle el dinero cuando pusieron la prenda en sus manos. A regañadientes, pero le entregó la cantidad. Con esa inocencia que lo paralizaba, bajó el cierre de su chamarra, se la dejó quitar y poner la nueva- te queda perfecta, daddy- le besó la mejilla, poniéndose la otra chamarra él- ¿ qué perfume usas? Huele rico…- dejó el comentario al aire al notar que su abuelo ya iba muy adelante.

Casi a la medianoche emprendieron el regreso a Bilibino. Nikolai iba en el asiento de copiloto, ya que Yuri se había quedado dormido en los asientos traseros.

-¿ Le molesta el humo?- mostró la cajetilla y Nikolai negó con la cabeza. Casi a punto de encender su cigarro, el celular vibró y se estacionó al lado del camino para atender.

-Beka , mándame tu ubicación , Sergei irá por la camioneta y Nikolai, necesito que me traigas a Yuri con Yakov. No se muevan, llega en diez minutos-colgó.

-Jean requiere a Yuri en Moscú. Mandó a Sergei por usted, no tarda-

-Otabek... No sé en qué está metido mi nieto, y ruego a Dios que pueda salir de todo esto en el tiempo que se acordó. Pero te aseguro que no es un mal muchacho y…-

-No se preocupe- vio los faros de su motocicleta y salió, entregó las llaves de la camioneta a Sergei y él las propias. Abrió los asientos traseros, intentando despertar a Yuri pero fue en vano. Bufó, cargándolo, le colocó el casco y lo acomodó entre su regazo y el manubrio, emprendiendo la marcha. Quizá podría fingir que su motocicleta… no, no podía involucrarse tanto.


	8. Chapter 8

Conocía esa casa tan bien que hubiera podido llegar con los ojos cerrados. Detuvo la marcha frente la puerta destartalada, sorprendido que en todo el viaje Yuri no se hubiera despertado. Con brusquedad le sacudió un brazo. El menor abrió entonces los ojos, sobresaltado, más al notarse en un lugar ajeno.

-¿ Dónde estamos? ¿ Y mi abuelo?-

\- Estamos en Moscú, vinimos porque Jean quiere que atiendas algo con el pakhan y Nikolai está en Bilibino?-

-¿ Con el pakhan?- su gesto era de terror- ¿ para qué quiere que lo vea? ¿ Qué significa esto?- Otabek tocó la puerta tratando de no prestarle atención. Jean abrió, apenas le dedicó una mirada al moreno que acomodaba su motocicleta en el pequeño patio, más atento en Yuri y su ropa muy holgada y la cara asueñada.

\- Gatito, estás hecho un asco, llévalo con Mila para que lo arregle y le preste algo de ropa- caminó seguido por Beka, Yuri estaba congelado, Jean volteó a verlo.

\- No me hagas ir por ti, Yuri, no estoy de humor para estupideces- se obligó a caminar, pegándose a Otabek y sujetando su mano, gesto que el moreno simplemente no pudo rechazar, apretando con fuerza sus dedos, como queriendo calmarlo. Al entrar a la casa, sin embargo, debió soltarlo para que no los vieran. La casa por dentro era mucho más lujosa, el recibidor se extendía hasta un amplio pasillo alfombrado conectando varias habitaciones. Podía escuchar un violín proviniendo de algún sitio, poniéndole los nervios más de punta.

-Pasa hasta la cuarta habitación y pregunta por Mila. Yo debo ir con ellos-

-¿ Quiénes son ellos, Beka?- le sujetó la manga de su chamarra -¿ qué me van a hacer?-

-No lo sé, pero no puede ser tan malo- se adentró en una de las habitaciones. Respiró pesadamente, tratando de no salir corriendo y enfocarse en caminar sin mirar. Una, dos, tres. Cuarta habitación, sentía las manos temblarle contra la madera de la puerta.

-¿Sí?- una voz femenina provino del interior.

-¿M..Mila? J...Jean me- se mordió el labio, qué ridículo se escuchaba tartamudeando- Jean me dijo que me prestaras ropa y me ayudaras a…- Una chica delgada, pelirroja, muy bonita le abrió.

-¿ Tú eres Yuri?- asintió- Mi Dios, pero si sólo eres un niño- le acarició una mejilla, dejándole pasar. Trató de no afectarse más por aquello. El cuarto estaba muy bien arreglado, lleno de ropa y cosas de estilista- Yo soy Mila- algo en su tono amigable lo relajó.

-Mucho gusto ¿ qué debo hacer?- cruzó los brazos, la chica notó la chamarra que llevaba.

-¿ Esa no es de Beka? ¿ Vino contigo?- asintió- después espero verlo. Mientras tanto, ve al baño a ponerte esto- le extendió un montón de ropa- cuando termines sal para que te ayude con el peinado y te de indicaciones-

 _Es la última puerta del corredor. Toca dos veces y no hables. No lo veas a los ojos a menos que se dirija a ti. Y, cariño, deja de temblar. Esos cerdos huelen el miedo._ Trataba de no caerse con aquellas botas con tacón. Una camisa con cuello alto negra y los pantalones de terciopelo negro, además de un abrigo de animal print. El cabello peinado en una coleta de lado y los ojos remarcadísimos de negro, los labios rojo encendido. Sin duda lo mirarían. Llegó a la última puerta y era toda de vidrio, pudiendo notar tras ella la sala y cuatro siluetas masculinas. No podía congelarse de nuevo, sin duda no quería hacer enfadar a Jean.Tocó dos veces y las voces se calmaron.

-Gatito, ahora sí pareces digno de mí- dijo con la sonrisa ladeada, sujetándolo de la cintura.

-Jean, pero ¿ de dónde has sacado a esta criatura?- no pudo evitar levantar la vista y encontrarse con el dueño de la voz. Un hombre alto, rubio, con la barba crecida y unos ojos verdes que lo recorrían con lascivia. -¿ Es acaso un ángel?- tomó su mano con galantería, con la intención de besarlo, pero Jean jaló al chico más a su lado.

-Mi Yuri tiene las manos muy delicadas, Chris, no se las vayas a lastimar con tu pobre intento de barba- dijo venenoso, pegando más al rubio a él.

-Jajajaja, tus celos no tienen remedio- al fondo de la sala, en el sillón con el respaldo más amplio, estaba un hombre mayor, calvo y con una mirada pesada, al menos reconoció a Otabek a su lado, bajó la vista- ¿ así que este es el chiquillo que te ha traído tanta suerte?-

-Así es, Yakov- lo tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara- no lo sabes, belleza, pero desde que estás conmigo he sellado más contratos que nunca en toda mi carrera- besó su nariz-por eso quise traerte conmigo hoy, vienen unos hermanos de Italia con los que esperamos cerrar un importante trato. Espero que me des suerte, gatito- lo sujetó con más fuerza, casi lastimándolo. Yuri asintió- por eso lo traje, Chris, no para que esté soportando tus insinuaciones baratas, ten cuidado-

-Descuide, su Alteza, todos aquí sabemos de lo que es capaz cuando alguien se mete con lo suyo, sólo estaba tratando de relajarlo- le guiñó un ojo, coqueto, mientras bebía de su copa- permíteme presentarme, Christoper Giacometti.- le extendió la mano, el rubio volteó a ver a Jean buscando aprobación para estrecharla.

-Yuri Plisetsky- dijo con timidez. Jean no dejaba de sujetarlo, posesivo.

-Pero a quien realmente debes conocer, mi tesoro- lo condujo hasta quedar frente al hombre mayor- es a Yakov, el pakhan- no se atrevía a levantar la vista, mirando los zapatos de Otabek.

-Levanta la cara, niño, no te voy a morder- obedeció, sin saber qué gesto hacer.

-Lo lamento, señor, no todos los días se conoce a alguien de su rango- curveó los labios.

-¡JA! Eres un encanto- le apretó una mejilla, fraterno- sírvele un vaso de jugo, Beka- notaron unas figuras acercarse a la habitación.Mila tocó la puerta, asomando la cara.

-Llegaron los Crispino, señor-

El negocio se concretó en menos de lo esperado, desencadenando una celebración cuando los hermanos se marcharon. Beka permaneció todo el tiempo al lado de Yakov, sin siquiera pestañear de más ante la cantidad de alcohol y el bullicio que los hombres comenzaron. Yuri no dejaba de estar incómodo, bebiendo jugo y agua, sin querer recibir los halagos, él no había hecho absolutamente nada. No era un maldito talismán, pensó sintiéndose ridículo sentado en las piernas de Jean, sólo era un imbécil queriendo cubrir una deuda.

-Esto amerita algo más fuerte ¿ no creen?- Christoper sacó un sobre que extendió sobre la mesa de vidrio, dejando ver un polvo blanco.

-Chris, eres el mejor- Jean entonces sacó un tubo de plata de su saco, se inclinó y aspiró con fuerza- ¡Ah, mierda! Beka, ven aquí- sacó un billete y lo enrolló, extendiéndoselo cuando estuvo frente a él. Lo aceptó, haciendo lo mismo que Jean, seguido de Chris e incluso Yakov, Yuri los miraba curioso. Después le preguntaría a Beka. Se recargó en el hombro de Jean-¿ qué pasa, gatito?¿ tienes sueño?- asintió. Jean se incorporó con el chico en brazos.

\- Lo siento, amigos, pero es momento de que arrope a mi bebé- se marchó, guiñándoles un ojo.

-¿ Iremos a Bilibino?-

-Oh, no, hoy dormirás aquí- besó su frente, abriendo una de las habitaciones. El sueño le cerraba los párpados, ni siquiera se preocupó por mirarla con detenimiento-¿ está bien si te lo hago dormido?- le susurró , mordiendo su oído. Yuri asintió.

-Sabes que en lo que termina el plazo soy total y exclusivamente suyo, Alteza- se acurrucó en la cama al sentirla bajo él,sin preocuparse por ser desnudado ni alcanzar a notar la mirada burlona y engreída de Jean.

 

Pasaban de las tres de la tarde cuando se despertó con Jean a su lado. Bostezó un par de veces y entonces notó la habitación. Pequeña, llena de pósters de bandas aburridas, libros, un tocador y un pequeño baúl. Parecía ser de algún adolescente, se acomodó, buscando su ropa, sintiendo pegajoso entre sus muslos. Le gustaba que Jean fuera tan desinhibido, tan sexual. Escuchó un fuerte bostezo del chico y lo miró.

-Buenos días, Jean¿ pudiste dormir?-

-Uhm, ven acá- le extendió los brazos, emberrinchado- ¿ qué hora es? Dios, me va a estallar la cabeza-

-¿ Quieres que te prepare algo para la resaca?- se recostó de nuevo junto a él.

-Para eso están los sirvientes, Yuri, tú ya subiste nivel-

-¿ A qué te refieres?-

-Verás, después de un desafortunado evento, Bella y yo...digamos que no volveremos a vernos en un buen rato. Entonces la vacante de mi pareja oficial está libre y pensé que te gustaría aceptarla-

\- Pero ¿ y tu bebé? ¿ No crees que sea algo...escandaloso para la Bratvá?-

-Mi Yuri- le acarició la mejilla- Tú eres mi bebé ahora. Y ayer te pudiste dar cuenta lo fascinados que los dejaste. No debes preocuparte por absolutamente nada más que complacer a tu rey- sintió un escalofrío ante su sonrisa.

 

Otabek tenía un ciclo de sueño muy bien regulado. Con los primeros rayos de sol salía a ejercitarse, tomaba un baño y el desayuno poco después, para empezar con su rutina, que desde hacía ya un mes era cuidar de Yuri y volver en la noche a su pequeño departamento a las orillas de Bilibino. Buscando los escasos días libres para encontrarse con Mila, con quien tenía una especie de noviazgo desde hacía dos años.

-Beka- Mila se acomodó en su pecho, besándolo- te extrañé tanto, pensé que no volverías a Moscú-

-Yo también- se masajeó las sienes, abrumado por la luz.

-Parece que tuvieron una buena fiesta ¿ no?- le picó una mejilla, el moreno la acunó más en su pecho, besando su cabello- no puedo creer que ese niño realmente tenga una relación con JJ. Se ve tan poco maleado…-

-Es… es una persona muy…- no encontraba las palabras entre el adormecimiento químico y el temor a ser demasiado sentimental- digamos que no lo hace por gusto, sólo está pagando una deuda-

-Cielos, amor, si escucharas a su Alteza hablar de él…- se mordió los labios.

-¿ De qué hablas?-

-No deja de decir que es el amor de su vida, que es su mayor tesoro, incluso hay rumores de que la verdadera razón de que asesinara a Isabella fue para poder estar abiertamente con él-

-¿ Mató a su esposa?- abrió los ojos- pero ¿ qué no estaba embarazada?- la chica asintió, Otabek fijó la mirada en el techo- ojalá me sorprendiera de ese bastardo...más le vale que cumpla su promesa con el gatito - se mordió la lengua, esperando que Mila no le hubiera escuchado.

 

El comedor le parecía demasiado amplio para ellos dos, no se animaba a mencionarlo. Jean charlaba muy animado aunque él se sentía tan fuera de lugar, angustiado por su abuelo, por su gata. Iba intuyendo algo muy macabro en la forma de sonreír de Jean, en la manera en que lo tocaba, algo macabro que le ponía en alerta, que le hacía desear salir corriendo. Se lo adjudicaba al cansancio, después de todo y a pesar de la bien conocida reputación de JJ, nunca había sido realmente cruel con él, sino todo lo contrario. Removió apático el café de su taza. No le gustaba pero no se había atrevido a rechazarlo. Los ojos le brillaron al ver a Otabek entrar al comedor y lo saludó tímidamente con la mano. El moreno ni siquiera lo miró, acercándose al lado de Jean. Fingió no notar el desaire, volviendo a su café.

-No te ves muy feliz ¿ no te gusta estar aquí?-

-¿Eh?- Yuri realmente le estaba prestando poca atención a Jean- me intimida un poco estar en la casa del pakhan-

-Descuida, gatito, cuando me nombren oficialmente a mí, vamos a poder remodelarla como quieras- le acarició la mejilla.

-No creo que sea necesario, JJ. Recuerda que el trato termina en dos meses- lo miró fijamente a los ojos, remarcando.

-Jajaja, sí, por supuesto, el contrato- se levantó de la mesa, inclinándose para besarlo, sujetando su cuello con firmeza- debo terminar de acordar unas cosas con Yakov, vete adelantando a nuestra casa. Beka- chasqueó los dedos. El moreno se acercó a él- te regalo diez minutos para que te despidas de tu pequeña amiga- ambos morenos salieron del comedor.

 

Los vio besarse en la puerta y sintió algo frío y afilado en el estómago, se enfocó en mirar la motocicleta de Otabek, limpia y lustrosa. Desde que lo vio llegar , tuvo deseos de dar un paseo en ella. De preferencia despierto.

 

-Ten- no se percató de que Otabek ya estaba a sus espaldas, extendiéndole un casco extra.

-Eh, gracias- se lo puso, Otabek ya estaba a bordo, con el motor encendido- ¿ cómo me subo?-

-Ponte detrás de mí y abrázame- aunque el tono de Beka era desapasionado y cortante , le daba seguridad de alguna extraña manera. Obedeció, volteando a hacerle una seña de despedida a la pelirroja. Mila se quedó unos segundos más en la puerta hasta escuchar que la llamaban en el interior.

 

Sólo veía el negro de su chamarra proteger su rostro de la brisa y el camino, sintiendo el calor corporal ajeno , apretó más sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Beka, recargando su mejilla en su espalda. Le gustaba la tranquilidad que le inspiraba, le gustaba su aroma, le gustaban muchas cosas de él. El moreno sintió el tacto estrecharse y bajó la velocidad hasta detenerse a la orilla.

-¿ Pasa algo, Beka?- lo miró extrañado mientras se quitaba el casco.

-No sé. Me apretaste y pensé que necesitabas acomodarte-

-No- se acarició un brazo- sólo me sentí muy… a salvo contigo. Suena tonto,pero por un momento pensé que Jean iba a decir que me quedaría para siempre en Moscú o algo así y…- se encogió de hombros- me sentí a salvo contigo- No supo qué contestarle.

-Mi departamento no está muy lejos de aquí. Si quieres podemos pasar antes de llegar- -Me encantaría- la sonrisa de Yuri era otra con él, no pudo dejar de notarlo. Con Jean se detenía en un arrugado nervioso en las orillas de sus labios, más un rictus angustiado, o una línea ladeada y seductora. Con él era una curva perfecta, pura, sincera. Le estaba atrayendo sin que pudiera alejarse, le estaba arrastrando sin importarle lo peligroso de involucrarse de más. Se quitó el casco y le besó la frente, abrazándolo. Protegerlo ya no era sólo el trabajo que le había sido asignado, era un instinto. Era un deseo más fuerte que él mismo, una necesidad que no podía ser ignorada. El rubio respondió el abrazo.

 

\- Beka… Jean no me va a obligar a quedarme con él ¿ verdad?-

-No lo sé, Yura. Él no es una persona confiable- le soltó, acomodándose el casco y retomando la ruta. 

 

_Pero te juro por mi vida que yo te voy a proteger._


	9. Chapter 9

Era un edificio en un complejo casi a la entrada de Bilibino. El cuarto piso, un pequeño departamento. Otabek abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar. Todo limpio y arreglado. Recorrió la sala y se centró en la torre de discos que tenía.

-¡ Me encanta esta banda!- Yuri no pidió permiso para encender el radio, mientras Beka lo miraba desde la cocina, calentando agua.

-Claro, gatito, no hay problema si usas mis cosas-

Perdón, daddy- el sobrenombre le salió confiado y Beka mo protestó. Se acercó a la sala y le extendió una taza de té, ayudándole a poner el disco. 

-También es de mis favoritas- se sentó junto a él, la sala apenas era un sillón y el radio. 

Está muy rico- después de un trago a la bebida, comenzó a quitarse el abrigo, dejando ver el diminuto short y las medias negras. Otabek no pudo apartar la vista de la delgadísima línea roja que dejaba el elástico en sus muslos.

-¿ No tienes frío ?- trató de disimular, sin que sus ojos le obedecieran separarse de sus piernas.

-Tu casa es muy cálida- la mirada negra del chico le hacía incomodarse- yo… bueno ¿ te incomoda que me vista así?-

-¿ Qué?- volteó a sus ojos, nervioso una fracción de segundo- no, sólo que eres el primer hombre que veo así-

-Oh, jejeje-

-No es algo malo, te queda ese estilo-

-¿ Crees?- la sonrisa le volvió, mientras se apresuraba a deshacerse de la camisa oversize azul, dejando al descubierto un body arnés negro con flores de oro colgando por su pecho- me lo acaba de regalar Jean- 

 

Si ponía atención, escucharía la saliva de Otabek acumulándose en su boca. Era delgado, muy delgado y alargado , la piel tan pálida como la plata a la luz y sus diminutos pezones rosados erectos por el frío. Ni una sola marca. Las tiras del arnés le hacían pensar en ataduras, en lo celestial de verlo sometido. Una pequeña flor de oro caía justo entre su vientre y el short, indicándole un atajo para perder su cordura. El short se le pegaba a las estrechas caderas, marcando el bulto en su entrepierna haciéndole ver a bofetadas que era un hombre pero si seguía las tiras del liguero, sabía que por perderse entre la calidez de sus muslos no le importaría poner en entredicho su hombría. Y perder su trabajo y la vida. La respiración se le hizo pesada y la sangre se le fue directo a la entrepierna, doliendo. Yuri no comprendía bien aquella mirada ni la respiración del otro, tomándolo como una represión para no insultarlo. Otabek tan masculino, tan varonil, seguro se sentía ofendido por aquél despliegue de feminidad. Se colocó de nuevo la camisa.

-Tienes razón, hace frío- notó su semblante triste.

-Lo siento, no quise incomodarte- se puso de pie para cambiar el disco, dándole la espalda- ¿ Quieres comer algo? Tengo para preparar algo de borsch-

-Sí, me encantaría- se estiró más en el sillón- ¿ vives solo?-

-Sí-

-¿ Por qué no vives con Mila? Es tu novia ¿ no ?-

-Algo así. Me gusta mi espacio y por lo regular ella está en Moscú muy ocupada-

-Ya… ¿ la quieres mucho?-

-Sí, supongo-

-Jajaja, hasta para un ruso, eres muy frío- se acercó a la cocina que ya desprendía un aroma y calor agradables, se asomó detrás de la espalda de Otabek, poniéndose de puntillas y recargándose sobre él.

-No soy ruso- sujetó su mano y la besó- pero tú eres muy cariñoso para sí serlo- 

-Jejeje- se sonrojó ante el gesto pero no se apartó- alguna vez me gustaría que me contaras cómo es que te metiste aquí- 

-Otro día, por ahora vamos a comer-

Se quedaron hasta tarde platicando sin que lo notaran hasta que Yuri recibió una llamada de Jean, cuestionando si ya estaba en Bilibino. Le dijo que se habían detenido porque la noche les había sorprendido y Otabek no había querido exponerlo a la carretera nocturna. Jean se quedó satisfecho con aquello, diciéndole que reanudaran el viaje por la mañana. Estaban aún en la sala escuchando música, Otabek fumaba mientras revisaba su celular. Yuri lo miraba sentado en el piso.

-¿ Me enseñas a fumar?- Volteó a verlo y volvió a su celular.

-No-

-¿ Por qué?-

-Porque eres un niño ¿cómo me va a ver tu abuelo?-

-Aaanda- se levantó para sentarse en su regazo y tratar de arrebatarle el cigarro- mi abuelo no se va a enterar-

-Oye, bájate, sí pesas- rió, alejando más la mano. Yuri no notaba que la fricción estaba estimulándole, más pendiente del juego. Beka puso algo más de presión en el brazo del rubio y lo giró, dejándolo bajo él- te enseño si me das un beso, gatito- ni él supo de dónde había salido eso, pero comprendió porqué Yuri abrió tanto los ojos palideciendo, no se opuso al empujón ni trató de detenerlo cuando salió de la habitación, murmurando que ya quería volver.


	10. Chapter 10

El viaje fue silencioso, al llegar a la casa el rubio se dirigió corriendo a buscar a su abuelo sin despedirse de Otabek, que tampoco se atrevía a decir nada. Se había sobrepasado, aunque su intención no había sido insultarlo. Le conformó verlo tan de buen humor al lado de su abuelo, cargando a su gatita. 

-Hola, Otabek- le saludó Nikolai- ¿ nos acompañas a cenar?-

-En realidad esperaba que cenáramos tú y yo en tu habitación, abuelito- se pegó al adulto, ocultando su cabeza como un niño pequeño- quiero dormir contigo- Nikolai se excusó con un gesto de hombros y Beka lo respondió, alejándose a la oficina de Jean. Estaba en silencio, ni él o Sergei habían llegado todavía. Recorrió la habitación sin mirarla. No era curioso, había aprendido a no meterse en donde no debía. Se masajeó los hombros, saliendo. No tenía caso quedarse ahí, mejor ir a la sala a dormir hasta que volviera Jean y comenzara su día.

Se despertó por un jaleo repentino. Alcanzó a ver a Yuri en los brazos de Jean y Sergei sujetando a Nikolai, apuntándole con un arma. Se incorporó de prisa, yendo tras JJ.

-Ah, Beka, ayúdame a meter en razón a ese maldito anciano- dijo hablando en voz muy baja, mientras metía a Yuri a su Buick- dice que no tengo permiso de sacar a MI gatito del país, como si le tuviera qué rendir cuentas por lo que hago con él- cerró la puerta, abriendo después la del piloto y entrando, bajó la ventanilla- ve a calmarlo antes de que Sergei lo deje huérfano , sabes que no es muy paciente- encendió el motor y lo vio alejarse sin poder reaccionar a lo repentino. Volvió al interior de la casa, encontrando a Nikolai todavía forcejeando, apartó a Sergei de un empujón.

-Tranquilo, perro- le dijo Sergei con una sonrisa maniaca- son órdenes del jefe-

-El jefe me dijo que te mandara a tranquilizar- tomó a Nikolai del brazo para ayudarle a ir a la cocina.

-Vino aquí, en plena madrugada a sacar a Yuri de la cama para decir que se lo lleva a Italia. Le dije que no tiene pasaporte ni mi permiso para salir y me dijo que… que mi nieto ya es de su propiedad y no voy a poder recuperarlo-

-Cálmese, Nikolai- le palmeó la espalda, acercándole una taza de té.

-Otabek, por favor, dime la verdad ¿ qué está haciendo mi nieto?-

-Lo lamento, no puedo decir nada- Nikolai agachó la cabeza, dando un trago angustiado a su té. Le supo amargo no poder ofrecerle ningún consuelo.

 

Cuando era muy pequeño habían ido al mar, las olas lo mecían y el vaivén le quedó incluso fuera del agua. Qué sueño más vivido estaba teniendo, sintiendo su cuerpo sacudirse. Abrió los ojos y vio un manchón como un árbol en la carretera. Despertó por completo, mirando alrededor suyo el cinturón de seguridad.

-En serio tienes un sueño envidiable, bebé- Jean conducía sonriente.

-¿ Qué…?-

-Ah, cielo mío, me enteré de tu pequeño exabrupto y cómo te quedaste sin ropa. Mi gatito no puede estar vestido como un pordiosero, así que, aprovechando que debo ir a Italia con los Crispino, pensé en llevarte a Milán para renovar tu guardarropa-

-Jean, no creo que mi abuelo me deje salir del país, además ni tengo edad y…- El moreno dio un frenón , haciendo chirriar las llantas.

-No me gusta repetir las cosas así que sólo te lo voy a decir una maldita vez. Eres mío, Yuri. A quien debes pedirle permiso, a quien debes complacer de ahora en adelante es a mí. Si quieres que respete el trato que tenemos, no me hagas enojar ¿ me escuchaste?-

-S...sí-

-¿ Sí, qué?-

-Sí, su Alteza-

-Así me gusta- retomó la marcha- te va a encantar Italia, gatito, en esta época del año se pone increíble…-

Yuri sólo podía escuchar los latidos desbocados de su corazón suplicándole que encontrara la manera de huir de él.


	11. Chapter 11

No supo cómo logró subirlo al avión, pero todo el vuelo rezó que alguien lo regresara, que alguien notara lo aterrado que estaba y… Jean todo el tiempo a su lado, besándolo, abrazándolo, sin permitirle quitar la falsa sonrisa. Cuando llegaron a su destino, veía con ojos suplicantes a las personas de vigilancia, sin que nadie atendiera su muda petición. Se resignó al subir a aquél taxi y escuchar al moreno darle indicaciones en un perfecto italiano. De más de una manera estaba completamente a su merced. El hotel al que llegaron era sumamente lujoso, reservó el penthouse. Después de acomodar su equipaje, Jean se desanudó la corbata, caminando hasta el balcón.

-La vista es increíble- abrió las cortinas mostrándole la ciudad. 

-Sí, es muy bella- reconoció.

-No tanto como tú, mi bebé- lo sujetó del mentón para besarlo. 

-Estoy un poco cansado- ladeó la cabeza, pero Jean lo volvió a sujetar con más fuerza.

Pero yo no, gatito- con su cuerpo lo fue empujando hasta la cama, besándolo.

-En serio no tengo ganas, Jean- trató de hacerse a un lado, siendo sujetado con mayor violencia.

-No me hagas enojar, Yuri- le arrancó la chamarra. Apretó los labios, prefiriendo no seguir luchando. 

 

El clima era mucho más cálido que en Rusia, así de entrada la noche, sentía una brisa cálida envolverle. Suspiró, dándole un trago a su bebida mientras Jean seguía en su soliloquio. Había insistido en que salieran a cenar para mostrarle la ciudad. Era hermosa, imponente con sus ruinas y arquitectura. Le gustaba escuchar a la gente con ese tono entre cantado y alegre. La gente mucho más desenvuelta , más fraterna. Veía las luces encender la ciudad con un halo glamouroso y pensó que en otras circunstancias, con otra persona, hubiera sido maravilloso recorrerla.

 

-Yuri ¿te gusta la vida que tienes a mi lado?- Los ojos azules de su acompañante se clavaron en él, con una sonrisa torcida que le obligó a prestarle atención.

-Claro- forzó la sonrisa, escondiéndose tras su vaso.

-¿ Te gusta estar conmigo en este momento?- tomó su mano sobre la mesa, haciéndole sentir un frío eléctrico por donde tocaba. Su cuerpo se tensó y el primer impulso fue apartarlo. Días atrás, sin duda, hubiera saltado sobre él, lo hubiera besado trazando un “ sí” muy claro sobre sus labios. Pero algo comenzaba a asomarse dejando ver lo realmente oscuro que era ese hombre. No era persona de creencias, pero su intuición, ese pálpito era tan fuerte que no podía ignorarlo. Además Otabek le había hecho darse cuenta que lo que realmente sentía por Jean era una necesidad muy fuerte por no estar solo haber sido cubierta, mas no amor o amistad.

-Por supuesto, Alteza- aunque la saliva le quemaba por aquella mentira, su instinto le dictaba darle gusto. 

-Gatito- acarició su mejilla, enternecido-estoy enamorado de ti- se sonrojó ante esas palabras. Nunca había recibido una declaración de ese tipo, apagando sus luces rojas, confundiéndolo ante la sinceridad con que fue pronunciada. - Quizá no empezamos esto como una pareja normal, pero no puedo negar que estoy totalmente a tus pies. Te amo, Yuri, y quiero hacer de esto algo más formal- besó la palma de su mano, mirándole.

-No sé qué decir…- balbuceó.

Di que aceptas, di que también me amas-

Y…- ¿ y si no era verdad? ¿ y si aquello lo encerraba para siempre? - yo también te amo- satisfecho, se inclinó para besarlo.

-Mañana muy temprano debo ir con los Crispino y quizá te aburras mucho - sacó su billetera, extendiéndole una tarjeta de crédito- si así lo deseas, puedes ir de compras -

-¿ En verdad?- le brillaron los ojos al sujetar el plástico- pero no hablo italiano, ni conozco ¿ y si me pierdo?-

-Puedo pagarle a alguien para que sea tu intérprete y guía-besó sus dedos- lo que sea por tenerte feliz-

 

Estuvo todo el día comprando regalos para su abuelo, Otabek y Potya. El intérprete era muy amable y su ruso bastante fluido, por lo que le resultó ameno pasarlo con él. Comieron juntos, mientras él le contaba un poco de historia del lugar, fascinándolo. No notó el paso de las horas hasta que vio la tarde cambiar a un color más negro en el cielo. El intérprete se ofreció a llevarlo hasta su habitación, donde Jean ya lo esperaba. 

-Gatito, llevo media hora esperando-

-Lo siento, es que Filippo me dio un tour muy interesante- estaba colgado de su brazo, Jean miró esto con una ceja levantada.

-Que tenga buena noche- le besó la mejilla al rubio, alejándose por el pasillo.

-¿ Qué tal estuvo tu día?- Yuri entró a la habitación, dejando las bolsas sobre el piso sin notar que Jean se había quedado con los brazos cruzados junto a la puerta.

-Bastante bien, oficialmente ya cerramos el trato. ¿ Tú cómo te la pasaste?- 

-Bien. Tenías razón, Roma es preciosa. Filippo me llevó a varias tiendas muy lindas y comimos gelato y pizza en una cafetería muy tradicional, es un hombre muy agradable- se estaba quitando los tenis, sentado sobre la cama. 

-¿ Y se la mamaste como agradecimiento?- permanecía pegado a la puerta, mirándolo. - me hubieras avisado antes de pagarle, me hubiera ahorrado varios euros…- se fue aproximando a él.

-¿ De qué hablas? Sólo fuimos a comprar- Jean ya estaba sobre él, sujetando su cuello.

-No soy idiota, Yuri, te acabo de ver. Colgado de su brazo, dejando que te bese. Maldita ramera, dime la verdad ¿ te acostaste con él? ¿ se la mamaste?-  
Me estás lastimando- 

-¡ Contéstame!- colocó su otra mano sobre el frágil cuello, apretando más.

-Te juro que eres el único con el que he estado- la voz apenas le salía por la presión en su garganta y la falta de oxígeno- ningún hombre me atrae más que tú- Aflojó el agarre sin soltarlo.

-¿ Me lo puedes jurar?- sin embargo la ira en sus ojos no se detuvo.

-Te lo juro, Jean. Si así lo quieres no vuelvo a abandonar esta habitación sino es contigo- lo soltó por completo. Dio una larga inspiración.

-Mira cómo me haces perder la cabeza, gatito- besó en su cuello los morados que acababa de dejar.- no me hagas desconfiar de ti, bebé, no quisiera que acabes como Isabella, a ti sí te amo de verdad- fue bajando con su boca por su pecho, sin prestar atención al gesto aterrorizado de Yuri.


	12. Chapter 12

Tres semanas. Las contó, día por día, hora a hora. Tres semanas sin que siquiera contestara el teléfono. A su edad, su corazón resentía con más fuerza las angustias y había llegado a su límite por no querer comer, a pesar de las insistencias de Otabek. Tres semanas fueron suficientes para que se obligara a ver la verdad, al menos una parte.Su nieto no estaba ahí sólo para tomar recados, la Bratvá no era un grupo de personas con palabra y haber involucrado a Yuri en eso había sido únicamente su culpa. Tosió por novena vez y Otabek le ayudó a sentarse en la cama.

-Déjeme llamar al médico- pidió.

-No hace falta, muchacho, son achaques de la edad-

-Cuando vuelva Yuri me va a hacer un berrinche por descuidarlo- trató de bromear. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y notó el brillo esperanzado del mayor- iré a ver quién es, trate de descansar-

 

Sus mejillas tenían un alegre color tostado, contrastando con la tristeza de sus ojos , agarrado del brazo de Jean con esa sonrisa petulante y su traje impecable.

-¡ Beka! Dios, hemos tenido la luna de miel más increíble, Capri, Milán, Roma- pegó al rubio a él.

-¿ Luna de miel?-

\- Bueno, no realmente, pero fue una confirmación de nuestro amor ¿ no es verdad, belleza?- sujetó a Yuri del mentón, le respondió con una sonrisa muy débil- pero desafortunadamente los negocios no nos dejaron vivir en el sueño para siempre, así que vine a dejar a mi tesoro aquí, a salvo.- besó su mano, caminando de vuelta a la puerta- te lo encargo, Beka- 

-¿ Y mi abuelo?- le dijo , sin levantar la mirada.

\- Está en su habitación, ha estado muy angustiado-Yuri asintió, como si fuera obvio y empezó casi a correr a ver al adulto.

No tocó la puerta, la abrió y se apresuró a correr a sus brazos, desesperado. El adulto lo abrazó con la misma urgencia, sin decir nada. Otabek salió, no queriendo interrumpir ese momento. Estuvieron ahí todo el día, sin siquiera hacer ruido mientras Beka hacía sus actividades más largas para no caer en la curiosidad. Era medianoche cuando Yuri llegó a la sala, descalzo y con una camisa de su abuelo, tallándose los ojos.

-¿ Qué haces despierto?- su voz ligeramente ronca.

-Estaba tomando café ¿ tú?-

-Nos dio hambre y vine a ver qué encontraba- tiritó

-No deberías andar descalzo. Si quieres les llevo algo- se levantó, dejando la taza de café. El rubio asintió, murmurando un “gracias” y volviendo sobre sus pasos. La cocina no le apasionaba pero trató de esmerarse. Tocó la puerta y Nikolai le abrió, con un semblante más relajado que el de los días anteriores.

-No te hubieras molestado, muchacho- le invitó a pasar. Yuri estaba sentado en el piso, acariciando a su gata. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. 

-Es mi trabajo- le extendió un plato con panecillos calientes, cubiertos de miel y una taza de té de limón. Yuri se apresuró a comerlo.

-Gracias, siéntate ¿ tú ya cenaste?- el mayor le ofreció la silla del tocador, sentado él en la cama, comiendo con igual gusto.

-Ya- enfocado en Yuri, cortando pequeños trozos de pan para dárselos a su gata. El ambiente en esa habitación siempre era un lugar seguro, distinto al resto de la casa. En momentos así no se sentía un extraño, incluso se sentía parte de esa familia, dándole una calidez que había olvidado hacía ya tanto- ¿ no te gustaron, Yuri?-

-Están deliciosos. Por eso le doy a Potya, me imagino que sus croquetas saben horrible y ella también tiene derecho a disfrutar la comida ¿ sabes?- le enseñó la lengua, juguetón.

-No discutan, niños- Nikolai dio un largo bostezo, se acercó a besar la frente de su nieto- estoy agotado, hijo, pero pueden quedarse aquí si lo desean-le palmeó la espalda a Otabek.

-Será mejor que me vaya- dijo al ver a Yuri preparado para entrar a la cama.

-Te puedes quedar en mi habitación, es más cálida que la sala- le sonrió- te traje un regalo, búscalo en mi maleta- se despidió con un gesto de ambos. 

 

Estaba tal cual la había dejado desde que se fue, salvo por la enorme maleta. Debatiéndose entre abrirla o esperar a mañana que el rubio le indicara qué era su regalo. Pero Yuri expresamente le había dicho que lo tomara. Se animó a separar poco a poco el cierre. Amplios abrigos de piel, arneses. Ropa fina, trató de no prestar atención, sin embargo, más abajo, sacó un liguero de cuero. Removiendo, encontró más lencería igual de fina en todos los colores. “ Maldito bastardo suertudo” pensó al imaginar a Jean deleitándose con la imagen y el cuerpo de Yuri en esas prendas. Buscando algo más, encontró una cajita negra con un moño azul. Intuyó al ver una “ B” remarcada en el envoltorio y la abrió. Una cadena de oro con la palabra “ daddy” y un oso de peluche con una chamarra de cuero. Sonrió, encaminado a la cama. Qué le importaba la situación en la que lo había conocido. Ese chiquillo malhumorado se había ganado a pulso un sitio en su corazón. 

Por la mañana escuchó ruido y despertando vio a Yuri salir del baño , recién bañado y con la bata puesta.

-Buenos días- se sentó en la cama, extendiéndole el peine, poniéndose de espaldas- ¿ me ayudas a cepillarme?- 

-Sí- comenzó la tarea sin siquiera incorporarse por completo, pasando con cuidado el peine por las suaves hebras que mojadas desprendían un aroma más intenso y agradable- tienes un cabello tan bonito y suave-

-Se llama shampoo y hace maravillas- bromeó, pero su tono serio y triste no ayudaba- ¿ te gustó tu regalo?-

-Mucho, gracias- Yuri se puso de pie, quitándose la bata para vestirse. Otabek quiso apartar la mirada por pudor, pero de reojo alcanzó a ver algo distinto en el cuerpo del chico. Se incorporó hasta quedar delante de él. Sus pezones ahora lucían un par de perforaciones, con unas piezas metálicas en forma de rosa colgando.

-¿ Te gustan? Fue un capricho que me dejó hacerme- la mirada de Otabek le hacía temblar. Lo recorría , lo traspasaba. Lo vio lamerse los labios y tratando de esquivar su rostro, se topó con la erección del moreno.

\- Ya vi que sí- el chico entonces cayó en cuenta de esto y salió de la habitación a toda prisa.


	13. Chapter 13

Había comenzado a prestar más atención a la forma en que Otabek le miraba cuando pensaba que estaba distraído. Había prestado más atención a Otabek en general últimamente. Las cicatrices en su ceja izquierda, las líneas curveadas cuando intentaba sonreír. Su rostro impasible, su cuerpo. Que JJ no estuviera le permitía esos inocentes vistazos y sin duda le tenía de buen humor.

-Daddy ¿ me ayudas a amarrarme esto?- Otabek estaba en la cama de Yuri, hojeando un libro mientras fumaba, esperando que saliera de bañarse. Salió a medio vestir, con un conjunto de lencería rosa pálido muy complicado, múltiples listones que cruzaban su pecho, su vientre y en parte inferior cubierta de moños. Además se había recogido el cabello por completo, dejando ver sus labios teñidos de un rosa translúcido, los ojos delineados del mismo tono. El libro se le resbaló de las manos y casi también su cigarro. Se paró, hipnotizado. El rubio se dio la vuelta y Otabek buscó los listones y de qué manera conectarlos, acariciando accidentalmente su piel.

Embriagadoramente suave. Sujetó dos listones de su cintura, tocándola más a conciencia aunque siendo breve.

-¿ Esto también lo compraste en Italia?- La voz le salió ronca y la vista fue bajando de su espalda hasta su trasero sin que Yuri pudiera notarlo.

\- No, lo tenía desde antes- comenzó a caminar hacia su ropero y Otabek casi gime por la falta de esa piel, cuando lo vio agacharse, exhibiendo más su redondo trasero. Qué clase de pensamientos le nublaban el juicio en ese momento, que no notó lo que buscaba el adolescente, hasta que lo vio incorporarse, mostrándole una botella de vidrio artesanal con un líquido verde- esto sí lo traje de allá ¿ quieres probarlo conmigo? Es limoncello-

\- ¿ Vamos a tener una fiesta?- levantó la ceja.

\- Sí tú quieres, mi abuelo ya está dormido y Jean no está y siempre he querido tener un amigo para hacer cosas malas- Se sentó en el piso, mirándolo, dejando la botella entre sus piernas. Puta mierda, pensó Otabek ante aquella insinuación.

-Entonces déjame ir por algo- salió, dejando a Yuri con una sonrisa ladeada. Puso el reproductor de música en su celular, esperando. Cuando el moreno volvió, llevaba dos copas de vidrio y una botella de vino, le sonrió brevemente. Se sentó junto a él, tomando la botella de limoncello y sirviendo, extendiéndole una al rubio, que le dio un pequeño sorbo.

-¿ Por esto hacen tanto alboroto los adultos? Dios, sabe horrible- hacía gestos de desagrado.

-A mí me sabe bastante suave- se echó al piso cuan largo era, con los brazos tras su cabeza. Sintió a Yuri recargarse contra su abdomen, ya acostumbrándose a esa confianza.

-No tienes qué decirme, te he visto beber con mi abuelo- bufó, bebiendo de nuevo-oh, por cierto , Beka ¿ qué era el polvo blanco de la casa del pakhan?- volteó a verlo con gesto de no recordar- lo olían y parecía que…-

-Cielos, Yuri ¿ dónde te tuvo oculto tu abuelo estos años? ¿ Bajo una roca?-

-No te burles, idiota-

-Jajaja, no es burla, gatito- le dio otro trago a su copa- cocaína-

-Oh…-seguía sin comprender, pero no quería ser de nuevo la burla del moreno, después investigaría. Se recargó más sobre el otro, sintiendo un mareo fugaz. Otabek buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón un par de cigarrillos diferentes a los que solía fumar y el encendedor, le dio una profunda calada a uno, llenando el aire de un aroma penetrante- eso no es tabaco-

-Hoy andas muy…- rió, seguido de una tos seca. Le dio otro trago a su bebida, acabándola. Se sirvió más, dando después otra calada, sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse por completo.

-¿ Me vas a dar?- Otabek se quedó mirando el techo, meditando su respuesta, vaciando de a poco el contenido de sus pulmones.

-Sí- se puso en cuclillas, dando una honda calada al cigarro- abre la boca- manteniendo el humo, sujetó a Yuri de los hombros. El rubio obedeció y Otabek acercó su boca un poco más a la de Yuri, soltando poco a poco el humo.- jala- el menor aspiró, con los ojos cerrados.

-Se siente chistoso- dijo, sonriente. Otabek le devolvió la sonrisa. La botella de licor se acabó y él sentía una sacudida interna, una calma y una alegría que no sabía cómo identificar, adormecido por el humo de lo que fuera que fumaba Otabek. Sentía más cálido el abdomen del chico contra su cabeza.

-En serio ¿ nunca te has preguntado qué piensan las plantas cuando las acaricias?- Yuri no notaba que su discurso iba perdiendo totalmente la coherencia, ni que sus movimientos se hacían más erráticos.

-Yura, estás totalmente colocado- rió, acariciando su brazo. Apartó la mano rápidamente, se sentía demasiado bien y no quería perder el control.

-No me molesta que me toques- tomó su celular para cambiar la canción, se incorporó.- tengo ganas de bailar- Cuando se meneaba los colgantes de sus pezones se asomaban por entre la tela, esa cadencia, ese blanco contra el rosa, o el rosa manchando el blanco, la tela que apenas cubría su cuerpo, su cuerpo tan cerca. Eran sacudidas suaves de hombros, con los ojos cerrados, un ritmo propio más que el dictado por la música. Inspiró más el humo, perdido en esa visión sin que su cuerpo atinara a moverse. Yuri se detuvo, mirándolo.

-¿No te gusta depeche mode?- se sentó sobre su vientre, sorprendiéndolo mas no hizo ningún ademán de levantarse.

-Claro-

- _Close your eyes, pay the price for your paradise_ \- canturreó, poniéndose a gatas sobre él-¿ me das un poco más?- Vació el contenido de sus pulmones a unos milímetros de los labios de Yuri, con sus ojos entrecerrados, sus mejillas teñidas de un rubor etílico, tomándolo de la cintura.

Cerró los ojos y venció esa escasa distancia, besándolo, atrayéndolo más a él. Mordía sus labios, sintió su lengua buscando la suya y un ardor inmediato le cruzó el cuerpo, se recargó por completo sobre él, abriendo más las piernas para sostenerse, aferrándose de sus hombros. Se separaron cuando el aire les faltó y se miraron un breve segundo, sólo para comenzar a besarse nuevamente con más fiereza, Beka se irguió, inclinando a Yuri frente a él sobre la alfombra, tomó sus muñecas, poniéndolas sobre su cabeza, bajando sus labios por su cuello, lamiendo sus pezones, haciendo un sonido chirriante cuando sus dientes chocaban contra la joyería. Rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, tratando de hacer chocar su pubis.

-¿ Cuánto llevabas planeando esto?- susurró contra su vientre, rasgando la tela.

\- No mucho- gimió- no creí que fueras a aceptarme si sólo te confesaba que me pareces jodidamente atractivo-

-Dios, gatito- soltó sus manos, bajando los labios por sus muslos- tú de verdad disfrutas seducir hombres ¿no es cierto?-Sintió su celular vibrar y por un segundo realmente pensó estrellar el aparato contra la pared, pero al mirar la pantalla y ver “ Jean” se separó del rubio, recuperando el panorama de las cosas, se puso de pie y cuando Yuri iba a protestar, contestó la llamada-¿ qué pasa, Jean?- volteó la vista cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse.


	14. Chapter 14

Trató de no temblar al separarse de los brazos de Nikolai que lo despedía en la puerta.

-Descuida, mi pequeño, ya sólo falta una semana- le dijo con la sonrisa sostenida, mirándole con ese amor incondicional. Le dio un beso en la mejilla sin poder decir una palabra mientras se alejaba hacia la motocicleta de Otabek.

No. No podía matar la intensa creencia de que Jean no le dejaría irse. No podía dejar de sentirse abrumado y aterrado ante la idea de volver a la casa del pakhan. No quería seguir vinculándose con esa gente. No quería que Jean lo volviera a tocar. Se pegó al moreno.

 

Era como si esa puerta gris succionara su energía tras pasarla. Apenas puso un pie dentro, su paso trastabilló. Jean estaba esperando en el recibidor, se acercó a besarlo sin saludar a Otabek que se quedó tras ellos. Al entrar a la casa, se encontró a Mila en la cocina, atareada. Dejó un momento sus cosas para ir a saludarlo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, de alguna manera culpable por haber estado besando a Yuri hacía unas pocas horas atrás. Lo conducía y su mano se le clavaba afilada, una amenaza implicada en cada dedo sin que fuera necesario decirlo. Hablaba pero no podía escucharlo, sacudido por esa intuición de algo macabro. De algo malo. Pero se forzó a sonreír cuando lo llevó a la habitación que habían ocupado la vez pasada. Lo abrazó por la espalda, quitándole el abrigo

\- Vamos a darte un baño, mi cielo- Yuri sólo asintió. Se dejó desnudar, se dejó meter a la bañera, viendo a Jean arremangarse la camisa para comenzar a pasar la esponja por su espalda. Tenía la vista en el agua.

-¿ Trajiste algo de ropa? Hoy debes estar más brillante que nunca, gatito, y la ramera de Mila no tiene tan buen gusto para que le pidas ropa de nuevo-

-No sabía que era un día especial-

-Mi bebé- besó su mejilla, pegando sus labios a su oído- hoy le voy a pedir al pakhan su bendición para nosotros. Oficialmente y ante toda la Bratvá, vas a ser mío y de nadie más-

-Jean, creo que esto se está saliendo de control- volteó a mirarlo, el moreno no perdió el gesto burlón, condescendiente- faltan unos cuantos días para que se acabe el trato, yo…-

-¿ De qué trato hablas, mi cielo?- continuó enjabonando sus hombros- ahora eres muy joven, pero en cuanto seas mayor de edad, podemos ir a San Francisco a casarnos, ya sabes que aquí en Rusia- Yuri se deslizó al otro lado de la bañera.

-No, Jean. Eso no va a pasar. Yo cumplí, estuve sólo contigo, te complací en todo, pero ya se acabó. Me prometiste que sólo serían cinco meses-

-Yuri, bebé, lo nuestro es amor puro ¿ no lo aceptaste en Italia? No debes avergonzarte porque nos conocimos de esa manera, yo no lo voy a revelar- se acercó a él, sujetando su rostro- ¿ o es que acaso hay alguien más y por eso no me aceptas?-

-Yo no soy un criminal, Leroy, yo sólo hice esto por mi abuelo…-

-Oh ¿ Ese es el problema? ¿ Tu abuelo? Gatito, ya va siendo hora de que entiendas que yo no soy de los que admiten competencia- no perdía la sonrisa, más el brillo en sus ojos le indicaba el peligro- ¿ Debo compartir tu amor con ese maldito anciano?-

-¡ No te amo, Jean! ¡ No quiero pasar ni un maldito segundo más contigo! ¡ Quiero que nos dejes en paz!- Estalló, apartando la mano de Jean e intentando incorporarse. Lo tomó con fuerza del cuello, inclinándolo y manteniéndolo bajo el agua.

-He sido excesivamente paciente contigo, te he dado todo lo que has querido y lo único que te estoy ofreciendo es una vida que ni soñando pudiera darte tu estúpido abuelito- arañaba su brazo, desesperado por aire, pataleando- ¿ En verdad crees que le importas tanto? Cielos, Yuri, dejó que vendieras tu culo conmigo con tal de perdonarle una deuda. Yo jamás dejaría que nadie te tocara- jaló su cabeza fuera, para volver a hundirlo- tienes dos segundos para contestarme ¿ te vas a quedar conmigo o te haré quedarte conmigo?- lo soltó. Necesitó un momento para recuperar el aire y controlar su impulso de llorar, de suplicar. Debía entenderlo, debía realmente entenderlo. Estaba totalmente a su merced.

-Me quedo contigo, Alteza- sollozó.

-Sabía que mi gatito no es tonto- tomó la toalla, extendiéndola- ven, gatito, vamos a vestirte-

 

Mila le dijo que oficialmente Yuri sería presentado como la pareja de JJ y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a cada palabra. Conocía a aquél hombre y sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz, de su falta de palabra. Pero esperaba, ingenuamente, que sólo por esa vez fuera leal a sus promesas. Sin embargo, al entrar a la sala donde ya estaban todos reunidos y ver al rubio sentado en el regazo de Jean, sujetando su cuello con una sonrisa, la decepción fue aplastante. Todos tienen un precio, al fin y al cabo. Se colocó al lado de Yakov, mirando a Sergei tratar de no girar los ojos ante cada beso, a Chris mirando sin recato las piernas de Yuri. A Jean mirando únicamente a Yuri. Los ojos acusadoramente tristes de Yuri, a pesar de la sonrisa y el enorme anillo con un diamante en forma de corona en su dedo.

-Te hablaré claro, Yakov- llenó la copa de Jean con más champagne- estoy enamorado de mi gatito y ahora que estoy libre de compromiso, quisiera que lo reconocieras como mío dentro de la Bratvá- el anciano le miró sin pestañear, bebiendo de su copa.

-Me estás pidiendo que te ampare porque estás con un hombre-

-Jajaja, eres tan perspicaz- sonrió, atrayendo al adolescente más a él.

-No faltan ni dos meses para que me sucedas y ya me estás dando problemas, hijo- a pesar del reproche estaba riendo- por eso siempre has sido mi favorito- alzó su copa, mirando fijamente a Yuri- mejor pórtate bien con él, niño-

-Por supuesto - sonrió, sosteniéndole la mirada. Consciente del papel que debía interpretar ante ellos, de lo que debía pesar más que su miedo. Porque podía estar acorralado, en desventaja sin que eso le intimadara. Había alguien a quien debía proteger y todo dependía de su entereza, de sostener bien la máscara. Se recargó en el pecho de Jean, acariciando suavemente- todo lo que deseo es servir a su Alteza- trató de no reparar en la mueca de Otabek.

-Jajaja, Jean, en serio alguna vez debes decirme de dónde sacaste a esta criatura tan magnífica- exclamó Chris.

-Suficiente de esto, ya es momento de pasar a los negocios- Yakov se incorporó, seguido de Otabek y Chris, Yuri sujetó el abrigo de Jean para detenerlo.

-Alteza, no quiero interrumpir en tus negocios ¿ podría volver a Bilibino?-

-Por supuesto, gatito- le besó- ya sé que no eres tan idiota para escapar. Beka- el aludido volteó- por favor, acompáñalo a nuestra casa- se adelantó a ellos, haciendo un ademán. Otabek pasó a su lado sin mirarlo.

 

-Beka ¿ puedes parar un momento?- adentrados en la carretera, se pegó a su oído, pero el chico aceleró.

-No, quiero llegar antes que anochezca para poder volver con Mila-

-Otabek, por favor- frenó de golpe.

-¿ Qué quieres?- se quitó el casco para voltear a verlo con enfado.

-¿ Por qué estás enojado?- se mordió los labios.

-Perdone, su Alteza- dijo venenoso- ¿ qué puedo hacer por usted?¿ Necesita que me arrodille ante el amorcito del nuevo pakhan?-

 

-Yo no soy como ese bastardo, no me estoy metiendo en esto por gusto- se acomodó la bufanda sobre sus hombros.

-Oh, claro que no- jaló la bufanda con enfado- no me digas que no disfrutas que te marque como a una perra - pero los dedos marcados en morado ennegrecido sobre su cuello no eran las marcas que esperaba descubrir- mierda, Yuri ¿ qué…?-

-Tú no sabes nada, imbécil, no voy a perder mi tiempo ni mi poca dignidad explicándote la realidad de las cosas- se volvió a cubrir, esquivando su mirada- necesito que me hagas un favor. No tengo dinero para pagarte y ya sé que no es barato, pero te puedo ofrecer cualquier otra cosa-

-¿ Qué es?-

-Jean es un maldito desquiciado. Cuando estamos a solas…- tragó con fuerza- no me importa que me mate a mí , Otabek. No me importa soportar lo que sea, pero necesito que saques a mi abuelo de esa casa. No está a salvo ahí y no puedo permitir que le haga daño-

-¿ A dónde quieres que lo lleve?- relajó el gesto al ver desde otra perspectiva la situación del chico.

-A nuestra casa en San Petersburgo- el tono fue nostálgico.- te puedo decir la dirección-

-Yuri, no creo que sea buena idea-

-Otabek, te lo suplico. Ya sé que has de pensar lo peor de mí y entiendo que te de asco. Pero te lo suplico. Saca a mi abuelo de esto- se recogió el cabello, desesperado.

-Me refiero a que no es buena idea que lo lleve ahí. En cuanto Jean sepa que se ha ido, lo irá a buscar. Necesita ir a otro lado-

-No tenemos más familia. Siempre hemos sido él y yo. No tenemos otro lugar- se abrazaba a él mismo, con los labios apretados.

 

-Gatito- lo abrazó a pesar de la renuencia del rubio- perdón, me sorprendió haberte visto tan cariñoso con Jean y me hice ideas equivocadas. Conozco a Jean desde hace… mucho tiempo y sé la clase de porquería que es. Entiendo tu miedo y te prometo que haré lo posible por mantenerlos a salvo. A ti y a tu abuelo- le acarició la espalda.

-¿ Qué le voy a decir? Si se entera de esto…¿ qué voy a hacer si él me odia?- la voz le salió apagada.

-Dale más confianza a Nikolai- puso sus labios sobre su frente-Al menos merece saber la verdad-

-Sí…- se animó a devolverle el abrazo- vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde-

 

Sabía que estaba clavando demasiado sus uñas en el brazo de Otabek y que si seguía mordiendo así sus labios, de cualquier manera las lágrimas acabarían por salir. Sabía que debía soportar.

-Yuratchka, volviste muy pronto, gracias a Dios- su abuelo se quitó los guantes de jardinería, corriendo a abrazarlo y eso le quebró. Sus piernas no pudieron más con el peso que cargaba y así, sostenido a su única familia, a su único amor sincero, se quebró-¿ qué pasa, hijo?- los estertores lo hacían temblar junto a él, alarmado ante su llanto.

-Por favor no me odies- balbuceó, aferrándose más- por favor- Otabek había pasado de largo al interior de la casa, a la habitación de Nikolai a empezar a juntar las cosas que le parecían más importantes. El tiempo era su única ventaja en ese momento.

-Yura ¿ qué está pasando?- con dificultad se arrodilló para acunar la cabeza del rubio contra su hombro.

-Abuelo, yo no llevo recados- gritaba para que las lágrimas no hicieran menos audible su confesión- la verdad es que soy la puta de Jean-

-¿ Qué dices?- trató de levantar su cabeza, pero Yuri se mantenía firmemente aferrado, sin moverse un milímetro. Estos meses he estado teniendo sexo con Jean. Ese fue el trato- los nudillos le blanquearon por la fuerza.

-Yuri…- Nikolai dejó de respirar, dolorosamente asifixado por aquello. Sólo para sentir él mismo las lágrimas, la necesidad de abrazarlo más profundo- mi niño, mi querido niño ¿ qué te ha hecho ese depravado? ¿ Por qué no me lo dijiste? Mi Yura- lloraba contra su frente- hubiera preferido que me molieran los huesos -

-Jean es una persona mala, abuelo. Él… él no va a dejar que me vaya. Pero Otabek te va a llevar fuera de aquí-

-De ninguna manera. Yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado sin ti. Menos después de saber… No, Yura-

-Escúchame- sujetó sus manos, tratando de calmarse, al menos de juntar el valor- no puedo dejar que ese enfermo te lastime. Eres todo lo que tengo en el mundo, abuelito. Tú no tienes la culpa de que me haya metido en esto, fui yo quien aceptó-

-No, Yuri. Fue mi culpa. Todo fue mi culpa. Mi niño, no te puedo dejar aquí- vio a Otabek salir con una maleta y acomodarla en su motocicleta. Le hizo una seña para que se apresurara.

-Por favor- besó sus dedos- no hagas que soportar esto haya sido en vano- Potya salió siguiendo a Otabek, inquieta- llévate a Potya contigo para que te haga compañía y no me olvides-

-¿ Qué tonterías dices?- lo abrazó, pero Yuri se separó, incorporándose- no me voy a ir, no lo voy a hacer-

-Te amo, abuelo- besó su frente, sujetando su rostro con ambas manos- te juro que nos volveremos a ver- se separó de él- Otabek, por favor- le palmeó el brazo, corriendo al interior de la casa, seguido por Nikolai.

-Lo siento mucho, señor- Otabek lo sujetó del brazo- necesitamos irnos de aquí pronto, tome a la gata y súbase-

-Otabek, yo no puedo dejar aquí a mi nieto. Ese no fue el trato. No está a salvo-

-Ni usted. Y con todo respeto, no hay mucho que pueda hacer para protegerlo si se queda aquí- se colocó el casco, tomando a la gatita entre sus brazos y acomodando la maleta- súbase- le extendió a la gatita.

-Mi Yuri- gimió- mi Yuratchka- Nikolai. Le juro que voy a cuidar de él- encendió el motor- pero necesito que nos vayamos ahora- con un último suspiro, Nikolai juntó sus fuerzas para colocarse en la motocicleta.

-¿ En verdad no hay nadie que conozca? Un amigo, un familiar, la señora del café al que fuimos- ya en el departamento del moreno, se sentaron un momento a la mesa para armar el plan.

-Su hijo murió en una riña de la mafia, no creo que pueda contar con ella en algo así...- meditó- tengo un sobrino, su padre lo corrió ya hace varios años de casa porque descubrió que tenía un novio. Conviví con él cuando era un niño, de adulto ya casi no- ¿ Dónde está ahora? Se fue a Japón hace ya un tiempo, no he sabido más-

-Dígame su nombre y lo buscamos en internet-

-Victor Nikiforov- Otabek comenzó la búsqueda en su celular y en pocos segundos apareció un perfil de un hombre con cabello plateado, abrazando a un chico de espaldas en un jardín.

-Es él- sonrió brevemente- parece que le ha ido bien-

-Lo voy a contactar para que hable con él ¿ está bien? No le diga nada de lo que está pasando. Dígale que quiere pasar vacaciones con ellos -

-No tengo dinero para salir del país - se apretaba las manos, nervioso.

-Eso no importa- le extendió el teléfono- está sonando- el anciano tragó saliva, mirando el aparato con indecisión. Lo colocó en su oreja.

-¿ Diga?- la voz del otro lado era animada.

-¿ Victor? Soy tu tío Nikolai-

-¡ Tío! ¡ Qué gusto escucharte! ¿ Cómo has estado?- se escuchaba genuinamente entusiasmado.

-He… estado bien, Victor. Disculpa, no tengo mucho tiempo, quería preguntarte si existe algún inconveniente en que vaya a visitarte-

-¡¿ A Japón?! ¡ De ninguna manera! Me va a dar tanto gusto verlos. Te paso la dirección por mensaje-

-Gracias. Nos vemos pronto- cortó la llamada, dejando salir un largo suspiro.

-¿ Ya está listo?- Otabek adaptó una caja de ropa que tenía para meter a Potya mientras él hablaba.

-Claro que no, hijo. Acabo de dejar mi alma encerrada con un degenerado… Otabek ¿ me quieres contar lo que ocurre?-

-Su nieto ya le ha dicho, Nikolai. No hay mucho qué agregar-

-¿ Entonces es verdad? Dios mío, rezaba no haber comprendido bien, esos cerdos asquerosos. Las cosas terribles que debe estar soportando- se cubrió el rostro, reparando de pronto en una cosa- ¿ Tú también has… tocado a Yuri?-

-Yo- se sonrojó- no, señor. Jean es un hombre muy celoso. Nadie más que él es quien, ya sabe- levantó los hombros-

-¿ Por qué nos estás ayudando?- dejó salir cansado, quizá con desconfianza.

-Su nieto es la persona más leal que he conocido, Nikolai. No importa qué, se ha mantenido siempre firme por usted. Por protegerlo. Eso me parece respetable- sonrió de lado- y usted siempre ha sido muy cálido conmigo- Eres un hombre muy puro y valioso, Otabek- le apretó la mano- no entiendo cómo acabaste aquí-

-Ahora no es momento de discutir eso. Debemos ir al aeropuerto-

-Hijo- abrazó a Otabek antes de salir- cuida bien de mi nieto y de ti, por favor-

-Es una promesa, señor- le palmeó la espalda, tomando sus cosas.

 

-¿ Quién te ha llamado, amor?- el chico de cabello negro y lentes se acercó a abrazarlo por la espalda.

-Mi tío Nikolai, dice que vendrá a pasar una temporada con nosotros- besó su mano con gesto nostálgico.

-Pensé que no te llevabas bien con tu familia-

-No. Sólo él… cuando papá me corrió de la casa fue el único que me ofreció su ayuda, incluso me pidió que me mudara con él, pero estaba lidiando con su nieto que apenas era un niño y no quise ser una carga- sonrió- me muero por verlos, Yuri debe estar enorme-

¿ Yuri?-

-Mi primo. Es cierto, comparten el mismo nombre- se dio la vuelta para sentar a su compañero en sus piernas y besar su nariz- será divertido, lo prometo-

-Yo confío en ti- besó sus labios- todavía tengo un par de horas libres antes de volver al hospital. Deberíamos aprovechar ¿ no crees?-


	15. Chapter 15

Se quedó en la cama, abrazando la almohada que todavía olía a su abuelo, perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Trató de dejar de llorar y no pensar en la inmensa angustia que le quemaba el pecho. No podía más que confiar en Otabek y en su propia fortaleza para enfrentar lo que viniera, sin resignarse. Ya encontraría la manera de salir de ahí. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y se cubrió con la sábana.

-Soy yo, gatito- la voz de Otabek era mucho más suave de lo normal.

-¿ Y mi abuelo?- apenas susurró, sin descubrirse.

-Se fue a Japón con un primo tuyo. Lo acabo de dejar en el avión-

-¿ Primo? No lo recuerdo. Pero confío en ti- se quedó en la puerta, sin decidirse a acercar- ¿ Qué hora es?-

-Uh, ya son las nueve- miró su celular- ¿ No tienes hambre?-

-La verdad no- apenas descubrió su cara- gracias, Beka ¿ Cómo puedo pagarte?-

-Déjame ser tu amigo- Yuri volteó a verlo.

-Creí que ya lo éramos. Me estás pidiendo muy poco y yo sé que no fue barato, y que estás arriesgando mucho , dime¿ qué quieres realmente? ¿ Sexo? ¿ joyas? ¿ ropa?-

-Nada de eso me interesa. Quiero algo más, quiero lo mismo a lo que tú le eres leal. Quiero que me permitas ser tu amigo, una relación de confianza-

-Tú tan serio diciéndome esas cosas- dijo sarcástico- te lo prometo- guardó silencio un minuto- ¿ tú no tienes familia, Beka? ¿ Me contarás cómo llegaste aquí?-

-No hay mucho qué contar. Soy de Kazajistán, vengo de una familia muy pobre y disfuncional. Comencé a juntarme con las personas equivocadas y finalmente llegué a cometer un robo que acabó mal y fui a prisión. Mi familia me volteó la cara y dejó que me quedara ahí. Un día llevaron a un chico bastante altanero y lo pusieron en mi misma celda. Comenzó a decirme que su padre era miembro de la mafia roja y que si quería salir de ahí él podía ayudarme. Pensé que era un fanfarrón así que acepté. A la media hora llegó un hombre por él y le dijo que yo también iría. Así acabé con ellos en Rusia- había encendido un cigarro, mirando desapasionado un punto muerto mientras rememoraba- ya pasaron cinco años de aquello-

-Vaya… con razón los conoces tanto- 

-Sí… bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya, debes estar agotado- 

\- Daddy…- interrumpió , su voz salió entre hipidos- ¿ puedes quedarte al menos esta noche conmigo, por favor?- Otabek se quedó de pie un momento, distinguiendo apenas entre la poca luz, la silueta del rubio, pasándose las manos por las mejillas, con las rodillas dobladas. Se veía más niño, más lastimado de lo que había percibido . Se acercó a la cama, sentándose en el borde para quitarse las botas. Se recostó junto a él.

\- Ven, gatito- lo abrazó y el menor se acurrucó contra su pecho de inmediato- todo va a estar bien-


	16. Chapter 16

Antes que el sol, fue el ruido de las llantas al estacionarse lo que le alertó. Cubrió a Yuri y salió de la cama para recibir a Jean en las escaleras.

-Pensé que tardarían más en Moscú- seco, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra.

\- Beka- le sonrió de lado, haciendo una seña a Sergei que caminó en dirección a la que era la habitación de Nikolai. Ya lo sabía, sin embargo el estómago se le revolvió ante aquello- olvidé pedirte que le dieras un paseo a mi gatito en lo que yo me ocupaba de un asunto-

-No es necesario, yo- 

-¡ Déjame, bastardo!- los gritos de Yuri lo interrumpieron, alarmando a ambos hombres que comenzaron a correr hacia él. Cuando llegaron, encontraron a Sergei encima del rubio, apuntándole con la pistola en la cabeza. Otabek rápidamente lo sujetó de los brazos, golpeándole el rostro. Sergei le regresó el golpe. Jean corrió a la cama a revisar a Yuri.

-¡ Vine a ver al viejo como me ordenó, jefe, y esta niñita me dijo que no está!- gritó, esquivando un golpe del moreno.

-¿ Eso qué diablos significa, Yuri?- exclamó Jean, aferrando su rostro. Un breve intercambio de miradas con Otabek que nadie descubrió le dio la luz para saber qué responder. 

-Ayer que llegamos le dije que me habías reclamado como tuyo delante del pakhan y comenzó a amenazar con sacarme de aquí a la fuerza. Otabek se tuvo qué ocupar de él- debía saber mantener su juego. Incluso ladeó los bordes de sus labios- como si hubiera alguien que me pudiera alejar de ti, Alteza-

-Mi gatito- besó su frente con gesto orgulloso, volteando a ver a Sergei- en cuanto a ti, espero que sea la única vez que te atreves a ponerle una mano encima a mi tesoro. Ahora le debes el mismo respeto a él que a mí ¿ entendiste?-

-Sí, jefe- escupió, mirando al rubio con odio- iré a la oficina por vodka- azotó la puerta al salir.

-Ese idiota no está acostumbrado a tratar con cositas delicadas y hermosas como tú, debes perdonarlo- acarició su cabeza- Beka, mi perro más fiel. Te aseguro que te daré una recompensa jugosa por haberte ocupado de ese vejestorio- rió sonoramente, haciendo estremecer a Yuri que seguía sin levantarse de la cama.

-Sólo hacía mi trabajo- se encogió de hombros.

-Oh, vamos. No volvamos a eso, yo sé que el dinero no te sobra- le dedicó una mirada petulante- como sea, ya puedes volver a Moscú con esa amiga tuya- le guiñó el ojo.

-¿ Me estás retirando de mi cargo?-

-Habrá ocasiones en las que deba seguir ausentándome, ya lo sabes. Pero mientras esté aquí, no voy a dejar solo a mi gatito ni para ir al baño, así que no debes preocuparte por su seguridad, Beka- el brillo demente en sus ojos le hizo comprender una parte muy importante de las cosas. Haciéndole entender también lo lejos que estaba de poder ayudarlo.

\- Te llamaré cuando te necesite- le dio la espalda, encaminándose a la cama junto a Yuri para comenzar a besarlo. Trató de no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta.


	17. Chapter 17

Entre las hojas del rosal había una pequeña araña. Extendía su telaraña sobre ellas , tornasol. Sus patas velludas y negras se ocupaban de aquella compleja geometría a una velocidad impresionante. Jean sujetó su cabello con rudeza y apartó su cara de la ventana.

-No me gusta que no me pongas atención-

-Lo siento-

 

A Jean no le gustaba el borsch. A Jean no le gustaba que se despertara después que él. A Jean no le gustaba repetir las cosas. Había muchas cosas que no le gustaban y aprenderlas siempre significaba alguna clase de dolor para Yuri. Soportarlo solo ya comenzaba a hacerle mella también en lo físico. Había adelgazado en exceso y unas líneas violáceas bajo sus ojos delataban las lágrimas nocturnas. Se dejaba besar por él pero no le respondía. Dejaba que le acariciara, que entrara en él de la forma y las veces que quisiera, ya sin sentir placer. Sin alcanzar a comprender cómo es que si lo mantenía a su lado a cada momento del día, sin callarse un minuto, sin quitarle las manos de encima, podía sentirse tan solo y vacío.

Pasaba los dedos por el traje de diseñador del moreno , qué triste era el azul en su cuerpo. Ni siquiera había querido volver a tener una mascota, los celos de aquél hombre no tenían límite. Lo comprobó por ejemplo la vez que le pidió asesoramiento al cocinero para preparar un pastel y cuando Jean llegó y lo vio tocar su mano para pasarle una cuchara, sin más le clavó un cuchillo en la espalda. Y a él le tocó otra sesión en la bañera.

-Como te decía, amor, esta semana debo ir con los checos a arreglar unos asuntos, pero te dejaré al cuidado de Beka- ¿ no se cansaba de tenerlo siempre sentado en sus piernas cuando estaban en su oficina?

-Es una lástima- besó su mejilla- estaré esperándote-

-Ya lo sé, belleza- le palmeó la espalda- Sergei ya debe estar esperando. Beka no tarda mucho en llegar- se incorporaron y se dirigieron a la salida. El beso de despedida de su parte iba cargado de malos deseos.

 

Se quedó sentado en el jardín, arrancando pequeños trozos de pasto hasta que escuchó las puertas abrirse y el motor de la motocicleta. Ni siquiera esperó a que aparcara por completo.

 

-¿ Te ha escrito?- apenas se estaba quitando el casco. No tomó a mal esa impaciencia.

-Está muy preocupado por ti, pero llegó bien. Ya está buscando la manera de sacarte de aquí-

-Es lo importante- suspiró- lo lamento, Beka. Hola- le dio un abrazo, poniéndose de puntillas para besar su mejilla.

-Hola, gatito- le devolvió el beso- ¿ cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? Te ves peor que salido de un hospicio-

-Vete al diablo, idiota- pero la sonrisa por fin salió de sus labios- si tanto te preocupa, llévame a comer fuera de aquí. La nueva cocinera me da miedo-

-Jajaja. Pero vístete primero. Mientras nos ponemos al día- entraron a la casa, directo a la habitación del rubio.

 

Hablaba y escuchaba su voz lejana, mientras lo veía quitarse la ropa sin reparar en su espectador. Se notaban los huesos a través de su piel pero eso no restaba belleza. La belleza entendida por lo delicado, lo frágil de ese cuerpo. El blanco impoluto recubierto por una fina capa de vellos dorados. Las curvas de su cuerpo cuestionándole qué había sido de él en ese mes sin verse. Lidiando con Mila y sus reproches por su falta de cariño “ sabes que soy seco” era una mentira descarada si alguien lo veía juguetear como niño con Yuri. Si alguien se enteraba de todo lo que había hecho por él. Los ahorros para una boda con su novia se fueron en un vuelo a Japón y abrir una cuenta secreta en el extranjero para Nikolai. Las uñas y los dedos mordidos por la asfixia de no saber nada de él y estar deseando a cada momento que sonara el teléfono. La vida de la Bratvá es solitaria y efímera y eso le resultaba atractivo. No tenía muchas metas en la vida y esa gente fría y violenta ofreciendo dinero por vigilarlos o ajustar cuentas con otros de alguna manera le habían dado un lugar en el mundo y eso era todo. Pero Yuri abrazado a Nikolai jurando soportar todo por protegerlo le había abierto un panorama más cálido. Aunque en ese momento todo parecía irrelevante de ser dicho.

-Pero sí, al menos ya he ido avanzando en literatura con…- Beka se levantó de la cama, para abrazar a Yuri por la espalda contra su cuerpo con fuerza, besando su cabello.

-Te extrañé tanto- susurró.

-Yo también te extrañé, daddy- se dio la vuelta para rodear su cuello con sus brazos y besar su frente tímidamente. Beka sonrío ante el gesto y se apartó para dejarlo terminar de vestirse.

-Ponte algo más cómodo, si no tienes inconvenientes me gustaría que fuéramos a dar un paseo-

-¿ Aquí? no se me antoja mucho pasear por una planta nuclear ¿ sabes?-

-Para llevar tanto tiempo aquí, me sorprende que nunca hayas prestado atención a lo que te rodea, gatito-

-Me rodean un maniatico, un sádico y cuatro paredes, daddy ¿ qué es lo interesante de eso?- se le quebró la voz pero no dejó de colocarse la gruesa chamarra negra- confío en ti de cualquier modo ¿ nos vamos?-

 

Seguía siendo invierno y los árboles que tapaban la entrada de la casa parecían querer quebrarse por el peso de la nieve sobre ellos. Otabek le había pedido que fueran a pie y él accedió, dándole la razón. Bilibino era más que una planta nuclear , incluso si el paisaje era desolador era digno de ser visto. Por la excesiva blancura, los troncos de los cedros se veían negros. Los observaba desde el camino de la pequeña avenida desierta y quería acercarse más.¿ Cuándo había sido la última vez que había ido al bosque? Tenía quizá diez años y su abuelo le había llevado a Nóvgorod por trabajo y él se había perdido siguiendo un conejo en la espesura. Se había sentido cobijado más que asustado en medio de tanta quietud y había comenzado a adentrarse hasta que escuchó la voz de Nikolai llamándole. Otabek no notó en qué momento el rubio había comenzado a caminar en dirección al bosque como hechizado, corrió a su lado y lo tomó del brazo. El rubio volteó a verlo con una sonrisa traviesa y lo tomó de la mano, echando a correr.

-El que se suelta pierde- escuchaba las ramas quebrarse y el chapoteo de sus botas al hundirse. Veía las luces de la calle hacerse pequeñas chispas lejanas y la copa de los árboles cubriendo el sol. La mano de Beka sujetando la suya y pudo jurar que lo escuchó reír. Los pulmones le dolían por el aire frío y el esfuerzo y sus mejillas comenzaban a cuartearse , no quería detenerse. Sin embargo de pronto Beka lo jaló contra él para detenerlo.

-Si seguimos así vamos a perder el camino y no podremos volver- dijo entre jadeos.

-Eso sería un sueño ¿ no crees?- se sujetó el pecho, recuperando el aliento.

-No es mi fantasía ser devorado por lobos, gatito- rodeó sus hombros- justo ahora mi fantasía es comer un enorme plato de strógonoff-

-¿ Podemos hacerla en tu casa? JJ me dejó dinero, podemos pasar al mercado y comprar las cosas- se sujetó de su brazo- mierda, me cansé-

-Quién te manda a correr como loco en medio de la nieve- lo sujetó de la cintura- mejor volvamos por la motocicleta, no creo que aguantes caminando hasta…-

-Espero que no sea un reto, idiota- se soltó de su brazo, caminando más a prisa- porque puedes apostar tu culo que soy capaz de hacerte ir caminando hasta el jodido infierno si me retas-

 

-Cielos, Yuri, te voy a traer más seguido a hacer las compras, no pensé que tuvieras tanta experiencia- ya en el mercado cercano al departamento de Otabek, el rubio se había comenzado a desenvolver sin dificultades, comprando los ingredientes para la comida.

-Yo me ocupaba de mi casa desde los seis años-

-Va a ser muy afortunado quien se case conti…- detuvo la frase.

-Jajaja- la risa fue sincera, recargando su frente en la mano del moreno- lo mismo digo, daddy. No sabes cómo envidio a Mila- la frase salió con más sinceridad de la que esperaba. Volvió la vista al puesto de frutas y dejó a Otabek con una duda marcada.

 

Llegando al departamento comenzaron a cocinar enseguida , amenamente se les fue rápido el tiempo mientras comían, platicando.

-Estoy agotado- se recargó en la mesa con los brazos y la cabeza.

-A mí también me dio sueño- Beka bostezó, levantándose y cargando a Yuri.

-Sí puedo caminar, no soy inútil- trató de zafarse aunque sin mucha convicción.

-Ya lo sé- le besó la frente- pero es mi deber cuidarte- lo llevó hasta su estrecha cama y lo recostó después de quitarle la chamarra y las botas, cobijándolo.

-¿Cuántos amantes de Jean has cuidado?- se acurrucó en la cama.

-Eres el primero, realmente nunca me imaginé que tuviera...se veía bastante feliz con Isabella- Se tronó el cuello, Yuri se hizo a un lado para hacerle espacio junto a él- no quepo ahí, gatito, mejor iré a dormir al sillón-

-Hace frío- dijo con un puchero- tú estás calentito y yo no ocupo mucho espacio-

-Está bien- se quitó la chamarra y las botas él mismo y se recostó, Yuri rápidamente se abrazó a él, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho- eres un mimado-

-No puedo dormir bien solo y cuando duermo con Jean...bueno, no duermo-

-Comprendo- dijo seco, acariciando su espalda bajo su camisa- tienes la piel muy suave-

-¿ Tratas así a todos tus amigos, Beka?- los ojos se le estaban entrecerrando por el cansancio y el confort.

\- Considerando que eres mi único amigo…- dejó salir una risa tosca- ¿ te molesta que lo haga?-

-Me siento halagado- rió bajito, besando su mentón- tú también eres mi único amigo, daddy- bostezó, ya más dormido que consciente de sus palabras- me gustaría que me tocaras más-


	18. Chapter 18

Jean no volvería pronto y por eso podía pasar otro par de días con él. Salir al parque cercano, hacer las compras, jugar videojuegos. Escuchar música y quedarse dormidos en su cama. Olvidar contestarle a Mila. Dos segundos por la mañana al verlo despertar y creer en una realidad distinta. Atesorar su sonrisa, embobarse al verlo bailar por todo el departamento llenando cada vacío. No entendía mucho de relaciones personales, pero intuía que una amistad común no incluía esos sentimientos. Apartaba aquello de su mente enfocándose en lo herido que estaba Yuri y la falta que le hacía alguien que no lo tratara como un pedazo de carne. Se enfocaba en el brillo de sus ojos cuando pudo marcarle a su abuelo y escuchar su voz aunque sólo pudo ser por un minuto. Luego Yuri saliendo desnudo de bañarse para que él lo vistiera y peinara lo dejaba siempre al borde, a punto.

-Tengo ganas de una cerveza- aquella tarde estaban jugando videojuegos y en uno de los gráficos salió un anuncio de la bebida.

-Pensé que no bebías-

-Sólo contigo- volteó a guiñarle un ojo y Beka pausó el juego, alterado- quizá podamos fumar también-

-Podemos ir a un club, hay uno cerca de aquí- 

-No tengo ropa para salir- frunció los labios- y no quiero volver a la casa todavía…-

-Podría prestarte ropa, pero te va a quedar enorme- sin tomar en cuenta lo que decía, Yuri comenzó a remover entre la ropa del chico, sacando un vestido rojo de entre el montón, volteó a verlo con una ceja levantada.

-Esto está muy pequeño para ser de Mila- Otabek sólo levantó los hombros. Se desvistió rápidamente para colocarse el ceñido vestido-¿ se me ve bien?-

-Mucho mejor que a su dueña- ladeó la sonrisa, recorriendo su cuerpo- pero no creo que sea bueno que salgas así-

-¿ Por qué no?- comenzó a arreglar su cabello- tengo el mejor guardaespaldas del mundo- tomó una chamarra negra y se la puso- vámonos adelantando, todavía quiero comprar un par de cosas-

Un par de cosas fue una visita de tres horas al supermercado, buscando maquillaje y accesorios para el rubio. Tan vanidoso, pensaba Otabek mientras fumaba en la salida, hastiado de verlo discutir con la dependiente cuál era su tono de base. 

-Ya podemos irnos- salió. Había cambiado las botas por otras con más tacón y unas medias de red. El maquillaje de ojos negro y los labios rojos, una cadena con una cruz dorada. Pensó cambiar el plan y comprar ahí mismo toda clase de licores y pedirle que se encerraran en su departamento para que nadie más pudiera contemplarle. 

-Sí- comenzó a caminar sin animarse a volver a mirarlo.

Sabía que todas las miradas habían volteado hacia él desde que entró. Las sintió en su espalda cuando se quitó la chamarra. Las sintió en sus piernas cuando las estiró sobre el banco. Sobre sus labios al darle sorbos a su cerveza. Le gustaba ser el centro de atención, le gustaba poder explotar ese brillo que le envolvía y atraía a las demás personas. Pero sobre todo le gustaba la manera en que Otabek parecía poner todo su esfuerzo en no mirarle, era como un reto. Llevaba todos esos días intentando ganarse algo más que un par de caricias furtivas o aquellos besos castos antes de dormir, el moreno no era fácil de seducir o quizá estaba demasiado aferrado a ser su amigo. Se desanimó un momento, debería tener más en cuenta los sentimientos ajenos. Estiró los brazos y de pronto toda la candela en los ojos negros de Beka repararon en la tira que sobresalía de su ropa interior.

-¿ Tienes ropa interior de mujer?- le salió en un susurro rasposo sin poder quitar la vista de esa tira.

\- Claro, daddy. Si te vas a poner un disfraz, mejor completo ¿ no?- se inclinó hacia adelante, exhibiendo el encaje negro semitransparente pegado a su pecho. No podía dejar de verlo, dando un trago largo a su vaso.

\- Necesito algo más fuerte- dijo, mirando su vaso vacío- ¿quieres que te traiga algo?- Yuri asintió y el moreno caminó a la barra. Lo miró con una sonrisa victoriosa, sin notar al chico que se sentó frente a él.

\- Hola lindura- su voz le sobresaltó. En realidad era muy atractivo, rubio oscuro y ojos azules claros, una sonrisa traviesa y segura que le hizo sonreír por reflejo- ¿ por qué tan sola?-

\- No lo estoy- recargó su codo en la mesita- mi amigo fue a la barra-

\- ¿ Amigo, eh?- se inclinó más a él, buscando su mano- ¿ eso me da una oportunidad contigo?-

\- Jajaja, lo siento, cariño- rehuyó el tacto- te vas a llevar una sorpresa conmigo-

\- Oh- lo miró más detenidamente sin perder la sonrisa- soy de mente muy abierta, lindura- 

-¿ Ah, sí?- esta vez él fue quien buscó su mano-¿ qué tan abierta?-

\- Como tú lo soportes- puso su mano en sus labios y el aliento le hizo cosquillas- ¿ vienes a menudo por aquí?-

\- No realmente- Yuri volteó a la barra y vio a Otabek acercarse- fue un gusto, pero mi amigo ya viene-

-¿ Y me va a golpear por estar coqueteando contigo?- se levantó de la silla, buscando en su chamarra un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo- si alguna vez estás solo- remarcó la palabra- y quieres divertirte, llámame- Otabek alcanzó a ver cuando aquél chico le extendía el papel y se acercó más a prisa- me llamo Emil- le besó la mano y se alejó, chocando con Otabek y dándole una sonrisa- lo siento hermano-

\- ¿ Quién mierda era ese?- dejó las bebidas, mirándolo enojado.

\- Tranquilo, Beka, sólo me dio su número- le mostró el papel- es atractivo ¿ no crees?-

\- Yuri ¿ qué carajos crees que es esto? ¿ un juego? ¡ No tienes ni idea de quién es ese sujeto ni qué putas intenciones tiene!-

-Cálmate, sólo me estaba coqueteando- frunció el ceño.

\- Mierda, Yuri, no seas tan estúpido- volteó a mirar al chico de ojos azules que se había alejado un par de mesas más allá- si alguien de la Bratvá te ve tonteando con otro hombre , nos van a matar a los dos- se sentó, tratando de controlarse.

-¿ Qué dices?-

\- Jean te reclamó como suyo delante del pakhán ¿ qué crees que eso significa? Delante de todos los que pertenecemos a la organización, tú eres de la propiedad de él-

-¿ Es decir que ni siquiera fuera?- apretó los puños,buscando el vaso que dejara y bebiendo un trago largo- como sea, sólo me dio su número, yo no le di el mío ni mi nombre ¿ podemos , por favor, fingir que somos un par de amigos normales y seguir bebiendo?- 

 

La cerveza se le escurría por la comisura de los labios con un reflejo rojizo por su labial cuando reía. Y estaba riendo demasiado porque Beka no dejaba de bromear. Le dolía el estómago y de pronto necesitó ir al baño, sujetándose del moreno para que le ayudara a caminar sin irse de lado. Un par de miradas cuando entró al baño de hombres le hizo pensar que lo mejor sería salir a orinar en la calle y arrepentirse de no haber llevado su motocicleta, aunque él también ya se sentía bastante ebrio para manejar. Un chico se acercó a él antes de que saliera del baño, tocándole el hombro.

-¿ No quieres algo para que se le baje a tu amiga?- le sonrió , mostrando el interior de su chamarra. Varias bolsas pequeñas.

-Sí, sería buena idea- sonrió, sujetando a Yuri de la cintura con un brazo y con el otro buscando su cartera. Le extendió un par de billetes y él dos bolsitas, una con el polvo y en la otra una pastilla.

-Por si, ya sabes- le guiñó el ojo- la perra se pone difícil- Frunció el entrecejo por eso, pero decidió dar media vuelta y salir, buscando con la mirada a aquél chico de ojos azules , al parecer ya se había ido. Ayudó a Yuri a llegar a la parte posterior del club.

-Si me sueltas me voy a caer- le dijo tembloroso.

-Oh, vamos, gatito, ya eres un niño grande-pero al momento notó que no mentía y soportando el calor, le sostuvo por la cintura mientras se levantaba el vestido y bajaba la ropa interior. Estaba recargando su espalda sobre él y por lo tanto su trasero quedó rozando su cinturón. Tembló, queriendo contenerse para no tocarlo de más, pero sus manos bajaron de su cintura por las caderas hasta los muslos.

-¿ Te ayudo a acomodarte el vestido?- fue su mejor excusa cuando lo vio subirse la ropa interior. Se dio la vuelta para colgarse de su cuello , pegando sus labios a su oreja.

-Te propongo que me lleves a tu departamento y mejor me ayudes a quitármelo- pasó su lengua sobre sus labios sin dejar de mirarlo y Otabek sintió que el suelo se tambaleaba. Trató de mantenerse ecuánime en el camino, pero una vez que cerró la puerta le arrinconó contra la pared, besándolo. Yuri le respondía con avidez, recorriendo su espalda, su pecho, quitándole la chamarra , Otabek no dejaba de acariciar su trasero sobre el vestido, bajando los labios por su cuello y sus hombros, recorriendo el interior de su boca con la lengua, Yuri metió la mano en el pantalón del moreno, separando sus labios un momento, curioso, recorriendo toda la extensión.

\- Ni de broma me va a entrar todo eso,daddy-

-¿ Por qué no lo comprobamos?- lo soltó para deshacerse del cinturón y dejando el pantalón caer. Yuri se puso de rodillas, mojando sobre la ropa interior con su lengua, Otabek lo sujetó del cabello- no te andes con juegos, gatito, no después de estarme provocando de esa manera- se bajó el bóxer, estampando la cara del rubio contra él. Pasó la lengua, sujeto a sus muslos, a punto de abrir más la boca para recibirlo , comenzaron a tocar la puerta.Yuri volteó , Otabek le hizo un gesto para que continuara, sin embargo los golpes continuaron más fuertes.

-¡ Sé que estás ahí, Otabek Altin, vi tu maldita motocicleta estacionada!- la voz de Mila le quitó cualquier rastro de excitación y apartó al rubio, subiéndose el pantalón.

-¿ Qué haces aquí?- abrió la puerta y la chica entró rápidamente.

-Hace cinco días que no sé de ti ¿ Por qué no me contestabas los mensajes?- entonces notó a Yuri todavía de rodillas en el piso, mirándola con gesto confundido.

-Jean salió, me estaba cuidando. Lo lamento- 

-Oh, no, lo lamento yo, es sólo que- volteó a abrazar al moreno - estaba muy preocupada por ti, amor, le pedí permiso a Yakov para venir a verte- Otabek le devolvió el abrazo, besando su cabello.

-No debí dejarte sin sabelo, nena- 

Ninguno notó cuando Yuri se puso de pie, caminando a la sala, para recostarse en el sillón de espaldas a ellos, mordiéndose los labios. Los escuchó dirigirse a la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Escuchó los murmullos, las risitas, la ropa caer y los gemidos de Mila. No lo iba a soportar. Se levantó como pudo y se acomodó la ropa y el cabello. Buscando en su chamarra el celular y el papel, marcó el número.

-¿ Diga?- se escuchaba asueñado, reparó en que eran cerca de las dos de la mañana.

-Lo siento ¿ te desperté? Soy el chico del bar-

-Oh, lindura- su tono se alegró- no, de ninguna manera-

-Oye ¿ te gustaría que nos viéramos ahora?-

-Jajaja, sin rodeos ¿ eh? Sí, claro. Mándame tu ubicación y paso por ti-

-Eh, sí. En un momento. Nos vemos- colgó. Buscó en la mesa las llaves de Otabek, luego notó la chamarra en el piso del recibidor y buscó en las bolsas, encontrando las bolsitas con polvo y la pastilla. Sonrió de lado y se tragó la pastilla, tratando de no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta. Esperó cinco calles lejos del departamento para mandar la ubicación a Emil y esperarlo, recargado contra la pared. De pronto sintió una oleada de calor golpearle por todo el cuerpo y las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, la visión se le nubló y las manos se le entumecieron. Lejos de espantarse, comenzó a reír por el hormigueo en su entrepierna y el abdomen. Divisó los faros de un Yugo y vio al chico bajar la ventanilla y al reconocerlo estacionar.

-¿ Llevas mucho esperando?- le abrió la puerta de copiloto y una vez dentro, se sentó en el regazo de Emil y comenzó a besarlo. Al principio se sobresaltó, pronto respondió el beso, levantando el vestido de Yuri al acariciarle las piernas- de verdad no te gustan los rodeos ¿ no?- bajó por su cuello. Lo sentía más intenso y no podía detenerlo aunque sus dientes clavársele le auguraban un problema severo. Pegó su entrepierna a la otra. - Vamos a mi apartamento, no queda lejos-

La visión nublada no le dejaba ver a dónde se estaban dirigiendo, las piernas temblando le obligaron a sujetarse de Emil al subir las escaleras. El calor le pidió que tras escuchar la puerta cerrarse lo besara. El ojiazul lo miraba complacido ante su desenvoltura, besaba y mordía cada parte de piel expuesta. Sin duda era un niño, pensó al verlo bien a la cara. Su moral no daba para tanto, lo llevó a la cama, quitándole el vestido. La ropa interior del rubio le excitó todavía más, comenzaba a masturbarlo.

-¿ Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?- 

-No necesitas saber eso- abrió más las piernas, gimiendo.

-Jajaja. Sí, quizá tienes razón- lo dejó para buscar en la mesita de noche una tira de condones y lubricante para dárselos. Se bajó el pantalón, recostándose en la cama boca abajo. Yuri le miró cuestionando- soy más de los que reciben- 

-Yo también, jajaja- se deshizo de su ropa interior con los pies, masturbándose - pero supongo que está bien probar de todo ¿no?- bajó el condón sobre su pene, poniéndose detrás de Emil sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer. Trató de recordar. Mojó un dedo con el lubricante, haciendo círculos en el interior- dime si te duele-

-Qué atento- Recargaba su rostro en su brazo. Otro dedo más. Creyó que ya estaba listo y poco a poco se fue adentrando en él. Sin duda era diferente ser constreñido por aquella tibieza.

-Santa mierda- lo sujetó de la cintura para no perder el equilibrio. Salió, volvió a entrar y cada vez se sentía mejor. Comenzó a ir más deprisa al escuchar los gemidos roncos de Emil. Se inclinó para morder su hombro, aumentando el ritmo. No tardó mucho en acabar. Se recostó junto a él, recuperando la respiración.

-Dios…- Emil apenas se dio la vuelta, notó sus mejillas teñidas de rojo- para no estar acostumbrado, lo haces muy bien, lindura- había levantado una toalla del piso para limpiarse. 

-Supongo que el sexo es mi talento natural- se incorporó, buscando su ropa.

-No hay prisa, puedes pasar la noche aquí- le sonrió y Yuri volvió a la cama, cobijándose. Empezó a sentir el mareo volver y cerró los ojos.

 

-¿ A dónde vas?- Mila notó a Otabek levantarse y buscar en su armario una cobija.

-Voy a cubrir a Yuri, está haciendo frío- se talló los ojos pero no lograba discernir su figura entre la oscuridad. No quería despertarlo, lo buscó sobre el sillón a tientas. Vacío. Buscó en el baño y entonces encendió la luz. No estaba- puta mierda- murmuró, volviendo a ponerse las botas.

-¿ Qué pasa?- se contagió de su agitación al verlo salir casi corriendo, apenas se puso su sostén, Beka volteó a verla.

-Quédate aquí. No tardo- marcó su número mientras encendía la motocicleta. 

Emil había continuado besándolo incluso así de adormilado. Cuándo volvería a tener a un chico tan guapo en su cama. Angelical. Bajó los labios por sus muslos, los dientes. Sintió una vibración, era el celular del rubio.

-¿ No vas a contestar?-

-Ah, sí- tomó el aparato y miró la pantalla- pero tú sigue- 

-¿Dónde mierda estás?- la voz de Otabek estaba claramente alterada y eso le divirtió.

-En el apartamento de Emil- sus labios rozaban muy cerca de su pene y eso le hizo gemir contra el teléfono.

-Esto no es un puto juego, Yuri, ya te lo había dicho. No puedes estarte arriesgando de esa manera- se sonrojó de rabia al escucharlo gemir con mayor fuerza- no juegues conmigo, Yuri. No te atrevas a jugar conmigo-

-Para eso tienes a Mila, daddy. Para que juegue contigo ¿ no? Déjame pasarla bien a mí también- 

-Mándame tu ubicación en este momento o te juro que voy a salir a abrir fuego a todas las calles de Rusia- Yuri rodó los ojos y obedeció.

-Lo siento, se acabó la diversión- a pesar de no quererlo, apartó al chico de sí para comenzar a vestirse y salir a la puerta.

-Te acompaño- se acomodó la ropa. No pasaron más de quince minutos cuando llegó Otabek, mirando a ambos con furia. Sin media palabra sujetó a Emil de la solapa y comenzó a golpearlo.

\- ¡ Tranquilo!- trató de zafarse, pero Emil no era un chico musculoso. 

-¡ Dejalo, Otabek!- Yuri lo sujetó del brazo recibiendo un empujón. 

-Ni se te ocurra volver a acercártele- con un puñetazo final y un escupitajo en la cara, dejó a Emil en el piso para sujetar a Yuri del brazo y tratar de subirlo a la motocicleta.

-¿ Qué te pasa, imbécil? No estaba haciendo nada, yo vine porque quise- con violencia, jaló el cuello de su chamarra, dejando expuestas las marcas de dientes en su piel.

-¿ Por qué tienes qué ser tan problemático? ¿ No podías quedarte en la casa?- lo sacudió- ¿ Te cuesta tanto pensar en que tus actos repercuten en las demás personas?-

-Perdón, estúpido, no quería quedarme a escuchar cómo Mila gozaba que se la estuvieras metiendo- se soltó de él-

-Es mi novia- 

-Ya lo sé. Créeme que lo sé. Lo que no sé es qué quieres de mí. Me hablas de amistad y me besas, me tocas, me dejas botado y luego sales a buscarme en plena madrugada. Deja de confundirme, carajo. Ya debo lidiar con muchas cosas- se sentó en la motocicleta, con los brazos cruzados y la vista en el piso. Otabek se recargó junto a él, sacando un cigarro y encendiéndolo.

-Yo tampoco estoy muy seguro de nada. Me convenzo a mí mismo que esto es sólo trabajo, pero lo cierto es que ya me involucré demasiado contigo. Me hubiera gustado conocerte de otra manera, Yura, y poder decirte que… te quiero sin tener miedo de las consecuencias- el rubio se recargó contra el pecho del moreno, quien lo rodeó con su brazo sin mirarlo.

-Yo también te quiero. Algún día, si salimos de esto, quizá…- Beka lo tomó del mentón, haciéndole mirarle. Le besó con suavidad, ternura brevemente.

-Si salimos de esto, te prometo que estaré a tu lado- le acarició el cabello- por ahora, si mi querido dolor de cabeza no tiene otros planes, volvamos a ver si Mila tiene algún remedio para esas marcas-


	19. Chapter 19

El calor se fue extendiendo a lo largo del día, a cuentagotas. Para cuando llegó Jean a su habitación, sentía su cuerpo quemarle y la garganta tan cerrada que apenas pudo murmurar “no” aunque sabía que era inútil. Sabía que notó sus mejillas encendidas por la fiebre y el sudor frío en su frente, la respiración agitada más allá de sus caricias. No podía levantar los brazos, con los labios aferrados al frescor de la almohada.

-¿ Podrías aunque sea abrir los ojos? Siento que me estoy tirando a un cadáver- le bajó el pantalón del pijama.

-Creo que estoy enfermo- susurró entre jadeos.

-¿ Y quieres que llame a tu abuelo para que te traiga un tarro de mermelada de frambuesa?- besó su vientre, riendo- ¿ por qué mejor no te mando directo con él para que se lo pidas, Yuratchka?- pronunció con sorna. 

-¿ Por qué mejor no te vas al infierno?-

-¿ Qué dijiste?- 

-Ah, tienes razón- los codos le temblaban al intentar incorporarse- ya estamos ahí- la bofetada no hizo sino incrementar el de por sí inaguantable dolor de cabeza. Ni siquiera opuso resistencia cuando lo sujetó del brazo para llevarlo casi a rastras al patio.

-Tienes la cabeza muy caliente, gatito- lo empujó contra la nieve y resintió el cambio de temperatura. Estaba casi desnudo, salvo la camisa del pijama- cuando te enfríes un poco te daré permiso de entrar- cerró la puerta.

Un minuto en la nieve lo podía soportar. Dos minutos dando saltitos aunque las plantas de sus pies parecían estar sobre agujas afiladas. Tres minutos y el rosado de sus labios transmutó a un morado intenso. Cinco minutos y se dejó caer sobre la nieve, echo un ovillo para resguardar el escaso calor corporal. Apenas entre sus pestañas divisó unas botas negras corriendo.

Mierda, Yuri ¿ qué pasó?- sintió el calor de una chamarra y su cuerpo ser sujetado entre unos brazos, pero la consciencia se le había escapado por completo. 

Era duro verlo desde afuera. Era duro soportar a Jean hablar de Yuri sin partirle la cara. Era duro estarlo amando desde afuera. Casi en puntas para no hacer ruido al entrar a la casa, a la sala de baño. Los músculos del rubio seguían entumidos y amoratados, templó la regadera. Hubiera sido mejor la bañera, pero Yuri alguna vez le relató el horror que le provocaba. Con suavidad le quitó la camisa y él mismo se deshizo de la suya, quedando en su ropa interior. Abrazándolo, abrió la llave. El líquido tibio le hizo abrir los ojos poco a poco, sintiendo la piel morena confortándolo.

-Te vas a meter en problemas con JJ- 

-Que se vaya al carajo ese bastardo- murmuró entre dientes. Otra vez el mareo. Cerró los ojos. Otabek lo envolvió en su camisa y su chamarra después de secarlo. Le quedaba ridícula, después se reirían de ello. Seguía ardiendo. Revolvió el estante del baño, había un pequeño botiquín vacío. Mandó todo al carajo al entrar a la habitación de Yuri y ver la parte faltante de su pijama en el suelo. Ya intuía la historia pero no iba a pensar en eso. Recostó al adolescente en la cama y lo envolvió con las sábanas. Buscó en su armario algo que pudiera usar. Todo era demasiado pequeño o delicado para él. Al fondo, oculto, estaba un suéter más amplio y anticuado para ser de él. Sólo lo tomaría un momento. Salió a la cocina para prepararle un té. Jean estaba desayunando, despreocupado.

-Beka, llegaste muy temprano ¿ me acompañas?- negó. Le dio una rápida mirada. Bajo el suéter no llevaba camisa, sólo la cadena que le regalara Yuri y que no se había quitado desde entonces- ¿ moda de marginales? Jajaja, como sea. No tardo mucho, espérame en la oficina con Sergei- Beka había llenado una taza con agua hirviendo y la bolsita de té liberó su aroma en un momento. Buscaba en cada cajón hasta que en uno encontró unas pastillas. Jean lo miraba con detenimiento- ¿ te sientes resfriado? No te ves nada enfermo-

-Sólo es un dolor de cabeza.Te espero en la oficina- salió con la taza de té, tratando de no romperla con la fuerza que la sostenía. Yuri todavía no había despertado y su pecho subía y bajaba con arritmia. No podía hacer mucho más que acomodarlo en su regazo y deslizar la pastilla por sus labios, después la taza de té.

-Vamos, gatito, abre la boca- sin abrir los ojos, hizo el esfuerzo y el líquido cayó por su garganta, calentándole el interior. Lo volvió a recostar, arropándolo. 

-Gracias por salvarme, Beka- susurró- sé que siempre estoy a salvo con mi héroe- cerró la puerta, postergando los deseos de besarlo y abrazarlo. Se cruzó a Jean en el pasillo, ni siquiera lo miró.

-Cuando te dije que te encargarías de cuidarlo, me refería a que cuidaras que no le abriera las piernas a nadie más. No a que te entrometieras en mi forma de tratarlo, Otabek- sintió un escalofrío, mas se mantuvo firme- que sea la única vez que te lo paso. Apúrate, tenemos negocios pendientes-

Debía ir a Samara con ellos. No podía ir sólo con Sergei, debían ir todos en ese mismo momento. Siempre le habían entusiasmado los enfrentamientos pero un nudo duro se le formó en el estómago al no poder despedirse de Yuri, ni asegurarse que estaría bien. No podía demostrarle a Jean que se estaba involucrando demasiado con él, las consecuencias eran impagables. Más le valía no morir por un disparo, debía regresar a cuidarlo. 

-¿ Qué haces, Beka?- Jean bajó la ventanilla - deja ese maldito celular, tenemos prisa-

Las imágenes iban y venían sin que pudiera darles sentido. Su cuerpo ardía ¿ en verdad era el infierno? No había matado a nadie. Oh, pero el adulterio. Oh, pero tantas veces que le había deseado la muerte a Jean. Se revolvía en las sábanas, los músculos le crujían. Dolía, quemaba. Ojalá su abuelo le deje beber un trago de kvas cuando vuelva. A dónde había ido. No puede respirar. Debe relajarse, está perdiendo la razón. Poco a poco regula el aire por su nariz para que no arda. Junta las fuerzas para incorporarse aunque sea a medias y buscar en la mesa de noche la taza de té ya fría. Sabe horrible pero le ayuda. Se vuelve a recostar, buscando entre las sábanas su celular. Un mensaje de Otabek le obliga a no caer de nuevo en la inconsciencia.


	20. Chapter 20

Había aprendido a disparar desde los diez años. Con un padre alcohólico y una madre  desapegada, no había muchas alternativas para él. Pocas manos extendidas pero ninguna gratis. Su primer robo fue a los doce y así supo que había dejado de lado la infancia y no tuvo problema. Su carácter le hizo sobrevivir. Siempre adaptando y soportando cualquier circunstancia. Nunca preguntaron de dónde venía el dinero que llevaba a casa ni por qué pasaba tanto tiempo fuera. Dos años en los que estuvo pisando una cima ficticia, confiado por completo en la gente que le rodeaba. Chicos mayores que él a quienes acogió como sus amigos. Si hubiera sido más experto habría adivinado la emboscada que le tendieron antes de escuchar la sirena. Pero incluso al ir a prisión, tuvo un rayo de fe en su familia. La única llamada fue a su madre “ yo no tengo hijos” y fue todo. Se resignó a aquello sin nada de dramas, apenas un suspiro. Una semana hasta que vio entrar a aquél chico bien vestido y con una sonrisa petulante a su celda. Apenas se bajó los lentes oscuros para verlo. Él le regresó la mirada sin mucho interés. Seguro era un niño rico que había chocado su automóvil en alguna borrachera. Apenas había entrado, había comenzado a hablar sin cesar hasta hacerle zumbar los oídos, sin embargo él no era una persona problemática y asentía sin perder de vista el periódico en sus manos. _Tienes un aspecto muy rudo_ , le había dicho y eso le hizo mirarle. _Mi padre es parte de la Bratvá y quizá pronto yo necesite un guardaespaldas_. Le hizo formar una sonrisa burlona. Seguro era un desquiciado. Aceptó irse con él en cuanto lo fueran a buscar, jurando que no sería más de media hora. Le ofreció un billete enroscado, sacando una bolsa con polvo de su saco de diseñador. _Posesión de drogas._ Levantó los hombros, aceptándolo. Al menos pasaría un buen rato. Sin embargo, al ver entrar a aquellos hombres igual de bien vestidos que él y la cara pálida del guardia al abrir la reja, le hizo darse cuenta que no era un desquiciado. _Viene conmigo._ Le dijo al guardia y sólo agachó la cabeza, asistiendo. Así de fácil salió. Así de fácil obtuvo un techo en una lujosa casa de Moscú, un trabajo bien remunerado y tanta droga como quiso. Y mujeres. Porque debía reconocer que era muy débil a las faldas, al igual que el padre de Jean. Desde que lo descubrió teniendo sexo con la cocinera de la casa, lejos de reprenderlo como esperaba, lo adoptó como compañero de correrías. Su hijo no era tan macho a pesar de tener ya casi veinte años, solía decirle delante de él, haciéndolo enrojecer.  Él comprendía lo que era tener un padre horrible y le hizo crear empatía con el petulante ojiazul, aunque sin rechazar al adulto. Cuando presentó a Isabella, una belleza de ojos azules y cabellos negros con modales de dama, se acercó a darle la mano y su padre le dio una nalgada, haciendo algún comentario soez . Jean ni siquiera pestañeó al sacar su pistola y vaciar todo el cartucho sobre él. _No me gusta que toquen mis cosas._ Entonces aprendió a respetarlo un poco más. Después de aquél evento, tomó su lugar en la Bratvá y no le quedaron dudas a nadie de las atrocidades que era capaz de hacer en nombre de ellos. A pulso se ganó ser el sucesor del pakhan. Lo reafirmaba en ese momento, viéndolo sin siquiera mover un músculo de más ante aquella niña que suplicaba la dejaran ir. Habían entrado a su casa, buscando a su padre, alguien que se había tomado la libertad de hacer negocios en su área y por supuesto no podía permitirlo. Sergei se lamía los labios mirándola llorar y él sentía las sienes calientes por la rabia. No quería mirar lo que sabía pasaría y en el fondo rezaba porque pronto llegara su padre. La matarían igual, pero sabía, por fuerza de haberlo visto tantas veces, era mejor que estar en manos de Sergei. Jean estaba sentado, mirando con desinterés el armario de la niña.

-¿ Crees que esto le quede a Yuri?- ondeaba un traje de colegiala. Otabek fumaba de pie en la puerta, apenas le miró.

-No sé- escuchó la puerta abrirse y puso la mano en su pistola, alertando a los otros hombres. La niña abrió la boca con intención de gritar. Sergei la sujetó, poniendo su mano sobre su boca, aprovechando para sujetar sus todavía inexistentes senos.

-¿ Milenka?- la voz masculina se anunció antes de abrir la puerta y recibir la pistola de Beka en la frente. Levantó las manos, buscando con los ojos- mi hija no ha hecho nada. No opondré resistencia si la dejan ir-

-¿ Nos estás poniendo condiciones?- Jean se acercó, una vez que Otabek constató que estaba solo- cielos, para no tener ninguna ventaja, de verdad tienes valor. Desafortunadamente, mi querido Sergei se ha encariñado con tu pequeña- se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con burla- no le voy a negar ese pequeño gusto- Otabek sintió que la pistola se le resbalaría por el sudor y los temblores, sin perder el gesto ecuánime.

-No se atreva- farfulló entre dientes- ¡ Dima!- gritó y pronto se escucharon unos pasos apresurados por el pasillo. Jean se apresuró a salir, disparando al hombre que se acercaba. La sangre salpicó un poco su ropa.

-Ugh- regresó a la habitación, limpiándose con un peluche del suelo. Tomó el uniforme de colegiala y comenzó a caminar a la salida- Beka, termina el trabajo- iba a presionar el gatillo, lo tomó del hombro, sonriendo- pero primero deja que disfrute el espectáculo. Sergei…-  Jean salió y él sujetó al hombre por la espalda, queriendo cerrar también los ojos ante aquello.

  
  


Manejaba sin prisa, fumando y lamentando no poder llegar primero con el rubio y probarle aquél uniforme. Sin duda le quedaría más sensual que a nadie en este planeta. Ah, las delicias de tener a alguien esperando su regreso. Quizá había sido muy brusco con su gatito, pero debía aprender a respetarlo.Lo amaba profundamente, no quedaba duda. Lo que sentía Yuri no le interesaba mucho, daba por hecho que lo amaba en igual medida. Se lo había dicho y ¿ qué mejor partido que él? Podía comprarle tanta ropa como quisiera, una puta isla si se lo pedía. Un cuerpo y un rostro hermosos. Era el rey, siempre fue el mejor en todo y el mundo se rendía a sus pies ¿ cómo no iba a amarlo? había sido producto de la fiebre aquél estallido, pero sabía que en cuanto lo viera llegar correría a sus brazos. Ojalá su padre siguiera vivo y lo viera con aquella belleza de una gracia y un porte mucho más alto que el de cualquiera de las rameras que siempre llevaba a casa. No se atrevería a retarlo por su homosexualidad y sin duda elogiaría su buen gusto. Pero estaba muerto, más que muerto. Rió estrepitosamente, recordando sus ojos perder el brillo a medida que la sangre le escurría por cada hoyo que abrió en su asqueroso cuerpo. Por eso Yakov lo contempló rápidamente, porque tenía la sangre fría, porque era un hijo de puta sin alma. Y amaba sostener como una medalla aquella descripción.

 

Todos los atajos eran interminables y por más que acelerara para que el aire contra sus orejas le destrozaran la audición, seguía escuchando los gritos de aquellla niña y el llanto desesperado de su padre. Había cosas para las que no se hacía callo por más que se repitieran. Podía ir con Mila y atascarse de vodka y escucharla decir a media burla que ya debería haberse acostumbrado a eso , emborracharse a solas en su departamento o salir a un bar a buscar problemas y hacerle pagar a alguien más lo que sentía. Acelero todavía más, esperando que la gasolina le permitiera recorrer casi medio país en un día.

 

La fiebre había cedido y los músculos habían recuperado su flexibilidad aunque todavía le dolían al estirarse de más. Una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios anunció que Jean se había desviado a Moscú. Los sirvientes parecían fantasmas en aquella cárcel, nunca se cruzaban en su camino y menos hablaban con él. No los culpaba, recordó al cocinero. La casa era enorme pero apenas había tres habitaciones amuebladas. La suya, la de Jean y la que era de su abuelo. Sergei dormía fuera igual que Otabek. Los demás espacios de la casa estaban vacíos o llenos de cosas rotas y polvo. A veces jugaba con su abuelo ahí a las escondidas. Sí había crecido muy ajeno al mundo exterior. Sobreprotegido. Amor era todo lo que había recibido entonces, sin lujos ni lecciones de vida. Amor que fue una venda en los ojos haciéndole creer que fuera todo era como en casa. Un lugar seguro y cálido. Por eso se entregó tan fácil a él enviciado por el deseo y las atenciones, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Hasta dónde había dejado de hacerlo por la deuda y hasta dónde por sus propios intereses . Eran sus primeras veces y era algo que nunca habría aprendido de otra manera. Ya no era tan niño para que su abuelo nunca le hubiera hablado de sexo, quizá por eso Jean había tomado tanta ventaja sobre él. Se sentó entre un librero y un espejo con la taza humeante de té, envuelto en su abrigo favorito. Mentira. Él aceptaba con la mano estirada todos los regalos que le hacía el moreno, sabiendo que estaban fuera del trato y era lógico que el precio a pagar debía ser otro. Aceptó cada uno de los regalos pero el precio por ellos le pareció demasiado y ahora estaba interpretando el papel de víctima quizá sin ninguna razón.  Miró los muebles astillados, los espejos con esquinas rotas.Ahí era donde encajaba. Entre esas cosas llenas de brillo pero rotas, apartadas del resto por un quebranto que no las destrozó por completo sólo las marcó. No era más que un niño ingenuo, lo seguía siendo a pesar de estar así de quebrado y corrompido.  Suspiró al escuchar la puerta de acero abrirse. No era que confiara en Jean, pero hubiera deseado que realmente permaneciera en Moscú más tiempo. Se limpió el polvo y se arregló el cabello, dejando olvidada la taza en el piso.

 

Las noches eran pesadamente oscuras por la ubicación geográfica y su visión iba aturdida por el aire y sus impurezas. El dorado de los cabellos de Yuri se robaban la escasa luz de la farola y ni qué hablar de sus ojos.  Verdes paliativos para su alma rota. Verdes juncos para aferrarse y no ser arrastrado. La sonrisa era suave por lo delgado de sus labios, pero fue suficiente para transmitirle la alegría de verlo a él. Escuchó el espejito de su motocicleta quebrarse al dejarla caer por no ponerle seguro, demasiado interesado en abrazar a Yuri. Hundiendo sus dedos en su abrigo, su rostro en el hueco de su hombro y su cabeza, respirando pesadamente. La mano delgada y pequeña sobre su cabello.

-No sé qué pasó, Beka. Pero ten por seguro que tú no eres como ellos- esas palabras lo traspasaron, se le clavaron en el lugar donde necesitaba sentirlas y no pudo sino abrazarlo más fuerte.- ven, vamos adentro. Te prepararé una taza de Kéfir-

 

Acariciaba los cabellos negros bien recortados de la cabeza sobre su regazo. El aire entraba y salía por sus labios con un sonido gracioso, su mano fuertemente agarrada a la suya. Así había pasado la noche, contraria a las otras. Otabek sujetándolo a él, abriendo su fragilidad. Si bien poseía una masculinidad arquetípica, seguía siendo tan humano como él. No un jodido monstruo como Jean, quien le contaba con el pecho inflado cada muerte a manos suyas, cada robo. Otabek con aquellos ojos negros penetrantes y sus gestos augustos y Jean con aquellos ojos azules vivarachos y el porte siempre bromista y alegre. De fuera el juicio de cualquiera podría confundirse. Las puertas que uno oculta  para seguir viviendo suelen ser las que llevan al interior de uno mismo. Sus dedos le picaban al chocar con el undercut, siguió bajando la mano por su mandíbula, hasta el cuello y sentir la cadena. Sonrió con ternura, tomando entre sus manos la cabeza de Otabek y acomodándola sobre su almohada.

 

El aroma del café y la leche caliente lo despertaron. Se puso de pie, olvidando la camisa. El frío ya iba haciéndose soportable. Bostezó un par de veces y decidió primero pasar al baño a lavarse la cara, debía lucir como mil diablos.  Ya más despierto y con mucho mejor humor que el de la noche, entró a la cocina siguiendo el olor. Yuri de puntitas intentando alcanzar la caja de cereal más alta del estante, estirando la camisa que reconoció como suya, dejando al descubierto sus muslos y una parte de su ropa interior. Se fundió.

-Beka, mi héroe- dijo sin mirarlo- ¿ puedes alcanzarme esa caja?- sus brazos sobre su cintura, sus labios sobre su nuca- oye-

-Shh..- el frío de sus palmas sobre su abdomen, sus labios mojando su piel, su aroma mezclándose en su nariz. No era un deseo vulgar y rápido. Era algo más intenso cuando lo tocaba, algo que se le quedaba incluso sin que lo hiciera. Le quemaba de otra manera, sin hacerle sentir culpa ni abrirle vacíos. No le arrastraba, se entregaba voluntariamente a esa marea.  Su mano se deslizó a la nuca de Otabek para guiarle sobre sus hombros, inclinando su espalda contra el abdomen del otro, sus glúteos contra la erección del moreno, abrió más las piernas cuando una de sus manos se dirigió a su ropa interior, masturbándolo, lo soltó para sostenerse de la mesa junto a la estufa- ¿ te gusta, gatito?- con su pecho lo inclinó sobre la mesa y Yuri se dejó hacer- ronronea un poco para mí, gatito-

-B...Beka- las mejillas chocaban encendidas contra el porcelanizado, sus manos fuertemente aferradas a los bordes sintiendo la mano de Otabek subir y bajar por toda la extensión de su pene, los testículos.

-¿ Esto es lo que habías estado buscando?- lo soltó, bajando la ropa interior- ¿ No es esto lo que deseabas?-

-N…- sentía vergüenza de la cantidad de saliva que se había acumulado en su boca y no le permitía hablar. Sus piernas se tensaron al sentirlo separar sus nalgas y una consistencia dura pero húmeda abrirse paso en él Jadeó sorprendido y debió sujetarse más fuerte para no caer.

-Esta vista es digna de Dios- su aliento mojó más su interior, sonreía haciendo círculos adentro con su lengua, alimentado por los gemidos aterciopelados del rubio, lo sentía apretar sus paredes, lo veía encoger los dedos de sus pies, su espalda arquearse- ¿ quieres que te lo haga, gatito?-

-Sí- estaba perdiendo la cabeza en medio de esas sensaciones, tan nuevas. Abrumadoras sin ser atemorizantes. Empujó sus caderas contra el rostro de Otabek, afianzando sus palabras.

-Mi pequeño gatito ama los mimos ¿ no es verdad?- Escuchó su pantalón caer en el suelo- te daré lo que te gusta si me lo pides de la manera adecuada-

-Por favor, daddy- se mordió el pulgar, mirándolo de soslayo. El moreno curveó sus labios, inclinándose sobre Yuri, esparciendo la saliva que había quedado sobre su entrada para lubricarlo mejor. Lentamente, quería sentirlo abrirse para él, quería sentirse adentro de él.

-Mierda, Yura- su estrechez le constreñía y sentía que no podría ir más adentro.

-Así no- sollozó el rubio y Otabek salió de él. No dijo nada, se dio media vuelta quedando frente a él y lo empujó contra el piso, quedando sobre suyo- quiero que veas mi cara cuando me venga- sonrió, sentándose sobre él , dejando que volviera a penetrarlo. Se sujetaba de su pecho para marcar el ritmo, las lágrimas, la saliva le corrían por el cuello mientras Beka iba más adentro, más deprisa. Lo arañaba.

-Te voy a partir, gatito- lo sujetaba de la delgada cintura, arriba y abajo, escuchando el chapoteo de su miembro entrar y salir, entrar y salir. Las maldiciones y los gemidos, sus uñas clavándosele en el pecho. Había esperado tanto por eso y aún así era mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado. El interior de Yuri se estrechó, un jadeo ronco y su semen sobre su abdomen. A él todavía le tomó un par de minutos más acabar. Cuando Yuri se inclinó , el líquido le corrió por los muslos y esa imagen tan erótica volvió a excitarlo, El rubio lo miró divertido, pero se recostó sobre él, abrazándolo. Pronto Otabek cubrió su cabello con besos cortos- ¿ estás bien?-

-No podría estar mejor-  besó su cuello-¿ te sientes mejor que ayer?-

-Uhm- lo rodeó con el brazo libre, estrechando el contacto- sin duda, gracias, Yuri, apurémonos a arreglar este desastre antes que alguien venga- besó su frente. El semblante del rubio se oscureció.

-¿ Esto debería tener alguna importancia entre nosotros o sólo fue un desfogue por tus malos sentimientos?- le gustaba que el chico fuera directo aunque a veces lo sacara de lugar. Se quedó pensando unos segundos.

-Nunca había sentido esto por nadie, Yura, más allá de que seas un hombre, nunca había deseado proteger tanto a alguien, ni me había sentido tan bien con nadie. Si te hubiera conocido fuera de esto, te aseguro que ya te habría propuesto algo más formal. Una relación con etiqueta. Estando aquí no puedo darte eso. Pero quiero que sepas que te amo. Que estaré para protegerte y espero tú estés para ayudarme a no perder la cordura. No soy bueno con las palabras, es lo más que puedo decirte-

-Beka- le besó la nariz, conmovido- también te amo. Te prometo que vamos a salir de aquí. Juntos-


End file.
